Blue, Orange, and Green
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Sans knows better than to fall in love. He does anyway, and with someone who also has a dark past. Sans/Original Female Character. Rated for a reason; I don't own Undertale. If I don't get reviews, I will not update.
1. Orange

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

A/N: Alright, I finally convinced myself to write this. This will be – by far – the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I will be pairing my female OC with Sans. I've never written straight romance/porn before, and I've never written a story pairing my OC with a canon character, nor have I ever attempted to change a universe as it is known. Please keep that in mind as you read. Also, I will not continue this unless I get comments/questions/constructive criticism. Think of it as payment. That being said, let's get started!

:::

Chapter 1: Orange

:::

What do you call a guy who falls in love?

Screwed.

Sans knew better than to do so. After all, what was the point? The time, energy, money, and of course the **resets**. The way these bums that sit next to him at the bar talk about it; the one talks about not being able to find it while the other complains about his wife of 25 years… it just seemed exhausting, hell he was sleepy just thinking about it. He yawned and downed another shot of ketchup. Nah, no romance for the Sans. Just admiring from afar and jerkin' it every once in a while was enough (maybe a one night stand if he was lucky).

"Jeez, it's fucking COLD out there!" Shouted a deep, woman's voice after the door to Grillby's was opened. Everyone turned to see who it was, including Sans, since the voice was hauntingly familiar to him. The guys in the bar hooted and whistled, seeing this new, beautiful monster at the door, shivering and taking off her coat. Sans' eyes blacked out and his breath hitched. It was her, alright. The one he'd been admiring from afar.

She goes by the name… Venus. She's 5 foot 5 inches with beautiful orange skin, dirty blonde hair and ruby, reptilian eyes. She has tiny, swirly horns that pointed upwards just above her forehead, and a two-foot long wispy tail with a heart-shaped point at the end, poking out between a tight-fitting long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She's hourglass-shaped, voluptuous, and gorgeous. And holy shit, is she funny as hell. She works at a theatre in New Home where they do all kinds of stuff: plays, musicals, singing, dancing, comedy and improv, and she's involved in all of that. Sans caught an improv show and was impressed by how funny she was. They even get to be on TV sometimes, when Mettaton allows it. Her theatre is nowhere near as popular as he is, unfortunately.

But Sans actually knows Venus from before seeing her on stage, from what feels like a long time ago. Yet he doubts she would have ever seen him before. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it _was_ the same woman. She looked very different than she did then, but she did act the same… who knows? Shit becomes blurry after so many resets.

"Alright, bring it all in!" Venus said, holding the door open for some monsters as they brought in stage and sound equipment. "I'm gonna go talk business with the boss." Her boots clacked on the wood floor as she came up to the bar and sat in the stool right next to Sans.

"Hello, you must be Venus." Grillby put down the glass he was cleaning and shook her hand. Wow, she bit her nails; Sans never noticed that before. "I'm Grillby. It's nice to meet you."

"Same, and thanks for letting us perform here. Tryin' to draw new audience members to our little theatre, you know."

"huh? you never said anything about this to me, grillbz." Sans acted like he was the fire-man's partner or something.

"It's on the billboard, Sans." Grillby pointed to it. It sure was, and it was big enough to read from where he was sitting.

"oh, i never look at that thing." Sans shrugged. "still, that's pretty cool. i'm actually a fan of yours, kiddo."

"You are?!" Venus was honestly surprised. "Didn't know I had any fans in Snowdin!" She smiled at the skeleton for a moment, but turned her attention back to Grillby, pulling a check and some money out of her pocket. "Here's our pay, and could you get me something hot to drink?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Do you have sake?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh… well I'll just have some Spicy Tea, please."

"Coming right up." Grillby went back to work, and Venus turned back to Sans.

"So, how do you know me? Live, TV…?"

"both." Sans gulped when he realized just how close she was and how much more beautiful she was up close. She gave him a fanged grin. "uh… my name is sans, by the way, sans the skeleton."

"It's nice to meet you." Venus held out her hand to shake Sans'. She had a strong grip, he noticed.

"Hey, V! What are ya doin' over there?" Yelled one of her associates from the corner of the bar. "Get over here and help us!"

"Yeah, like I know how to do that! Can't you see I'm talkin', here?" She yelled back. "Heh, sorry about that." Grillby returned with her tea. She thanked him and took a sip. She blew smoke out of her mouth as she sighed happily, the tea warming her up.

"i admire the way you avoid work." Sans smiled. "wish i could get away with that."

"Yeah? What is it you do, Sans?" Venus asked, taking another sip of tea.

"i'm a sentry in snowdin and waterfall." He replied. As he expected, she almost spit out her drink.

"R-Really?" She stuttered. "You don't seem like the kind of guy to work for 'the man'. Oh…" She remembered something. "Do you have a brother?"

"yeah, papyrus."

"Papyrus, that's it." Venus snapped her fingers. "Undyne told me about this skeleton she was training, and that his brother already works for her."

"work for her, huh?" Sans and Venus laughed at that. "how do you know undyne?"

"Ah, well…" Another awkward moment; more proof he was right about who she really is. "She's an old friend. We reconnected a few years ago. Still, I know she can be a hard-ass."

"yeah, she's a hard-ass… police offisher." He said a pun, though not his best work. Despite that, Venus burst out laughing.

"Oh, so you got some jokes, do ya?" She raised an eyebrow. "Let's here 'em, bone-boy."

"oh, well… puttin' me on the spot…" He blushed blue. "alright… knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"fish."

"Fish who?"

"cod bless you." Sans smiled. Venus giggled again.

"Let me tell you my favorite joke. Makes me laugh every time." She leaned closer to him. "What do you call a fish with no eyes?"

"what?"

"A fsh!" She laughed again and Sans followed suit. "Ha, but Undyne hates that joke cuz she's missing an eye herself!" They laughed again. "Ah, but I shouldn't be making fun of her. She's had a hard life, you know."

"haven't we all?" Sans said rather profoundly. Venus saw his eyes flicker with sad reminiscence and… foreboding? At the same time?

"You act as if… you know something I don't." She said calmly, looking down at him.

"V!" The associate called again. "Can her Majesty at least reserve our inn rooms, please?"

"Ugh, fine!" She shouted, finishing her tea and pulling out a pen from her back pocket. "I hope you'll come to one of our shows, Sans. Invite your brother, too! We'll do some music, some comedy, some musical comedy… and I'll be in town for a while, so I'd like to see you again, if I could." She grabbed a napkin and began writing on it. She's left-handed; he had forgotten that.

"what are you…?"

"I'm giving you something I know that you don't." Venus handed the napkin to him. "My number." He looked up at her confused. She smirked. "Call me."

"uh… s-sure." He blushed, looking down at the napkin like it was toxic. She turned on her heel and walked to the door, not forgetting to flip her bandmates off before leaving. Sans couldn't believe what just happened. Did he just have a conversation with the woman he revered for so long? And did she give him her fucking number? Why would she do that? And, more importantly… would he call her? She could just be fucking with him. And didn't he just get done internally soliloquizing how stupid it was to date people in this damned world?

Looks like he was screwed, after all.

:::

"SANS, THIS IS MARVELOUS! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE BEEN TO A CONCERT!" Papyrus sat next to his brother at the bar later that night. "AND THIS GIRL, GIVING YOU HER NUMBER, THAT'S GREAT! SHE OBVIOUSLY WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"sure, bro. friends…" Sans clenched the napkin that he had since put in his jacket pocket. He was all about jokes, but if this was one it sure as hell wasn't funny.

"I HOPE IT WORKS OUT FOR YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING SAD LATELY."

"sad, me?" Sans made his smile wider. "i think you're sadly mistaken."

"NO PUNS, BROTHER. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" Papyrus put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW MY SIBLING WELL, AND CAN FEEL YOUR SADNESS AND LONELINESS IN MY OWN SOUL!"

"don't you mean…"

"SANS, NO…"

"boneliness?"

"AUGH! NEVERMIND!" The tall skeleton's eyes bugged out of his skull. "JUST CALL HER. WHAT'S THE HARM IN THAT?" Papyrus had a point. Sans could just go along with whatever Venus had planned, whether it's friendship or more. It could be interesting, since he was bored and tired lately (Papyrus could be mistaking that for sadness and loneliness). So yeah, he could call her… maybe… at some point… The lights dimmed, and the band came up to the stage, with Venus at the center.

"What's up, Snowdin!" She said in the microphone. The audience lightly cheered. "You guys probably have no idea who we are. But that's okay, because no one else does either." The audience laughed. "We're the Kaijuu Theatre Company, or the KTC if you're nasty. We're located on Vastway Avenue in New Home. We do a little of everything: plays, music, comedy, and if you pay us enough, assassinations." More laughter this time. "Let's get started with one of those, shall we? Hopefully not the killing one." The band starts to play a pop song, and Venus spins and grabs the mic stand before starting to sing in a contralto voice. Wow, she can really sing. Can she possibly be more perfect? Honestly, Sans was probably thinking she was blind, giving a guy like him her number. Then, her eyes locked with his, and she grinned at him, swaying her hips and rubbing her hands slowly down the microphone stand. He nervously smiled, sneaking a look at Pap to see if he was paying attention, but he was just smiling and clapping his hands to the music. When he looks back, Venus is smiling at some other dude in the audience. Sans sighed. He really is reading too much into this.

:::

The show ended and it was a hit. The audience were excited to see others other than Mettaton on a stage for once. They crowded around her and her band, asking her questions and for her autograph. "THAT WAS SPLENDID!" Papyrus said. "I HAD FUN! DID YOU, BROTHER?"

"yeah, it was a riot." Sans agreed, losing Venus in the crowd.

"SHALL WE FIND VENUS AND CONGRATULATE HER?"

"eh, she's busy. Let's just go, i'm bone tired." Sans hopped off his barstool.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CALL HER, RIGHT SANS?" Pap narrowed his eyes. The little skeleton didn't answer. "IF YOU DON'T IT'D BE RUDE, YOU KNOW!"

"okay, i'll call her."

"YOU'D BETTER, OR I'LL BOTHER YOU ABOUT IT EVERYDAY UNTIL YOU DO!" Papyrus stood up, stomping his foot.

"i know you will." Sans sighed and left Grillby's with his bro, gripping at the napkin once again. He guessed he had no choice.

:::

A/N: Thanks for reading this so far, and please, PLEASE like and comment, especially comment. Any questions, I'm more than happy to answer. Like I said, this is slightly AU since this new character is added, and it will get smutty later!


	2. White

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 2: White

:::

"So tell us what you were doing at the bar last night, V." Venus' friend Innis said as they relaxed at the inn.

"I saw what she was doin'." Another friend, Bala, scoffed. "She was chattin' up dat lil skeleton guy. Don' know why, though."

"Shut up or I'll make a coat outta you." Venus said to the leopard girl. "I was talking to him because he said he was a fan of mine. And… he's funny and cute, so I gave him my number."

"You did?!" Innis squawked, her feathers puffing out.

"Oh, so das why you's lookin' at your phone all day. Shit." Bala clicked her tongue. "Of all da guys in the Underground, you pick him?"

"I've had my share of the hot but stupid type of guys, alright? I'm way done with that. Sans has something more than that, I can tell."

"Do you think he'll call you?" Innis asked.

"I don't know." Venus splayed out on the bed. "When I gave him my number, he looked really surprised, like he thought I was joking."

"Maybe you should have asked for his number, instead." The bird girl suggested.

"I still don' get it." Bala scratched her head. "How do you even fuck a skeleton? Ah!" She screamed when a pillow was thrown at her face.

"You're gonna make a pretty coat, Bala." Venus gritted her teeth. Suddenly, her phone rang; it was a number she didn't recognize. "Ooo, it's him!" She shushed her friends and waited till the third ring to answer so as not to seem desperate. "Hello?"

:::

"hey, kiddo, uh… venus. it's me, sans." Sans had been thinking about this call all day at work, since there was nothing else to do. Fuck his boring job and his over-thinking brain. He was already fucking it up anyway, and Papyrus was making him more nervous as he loomed in front of him, making him call this woman. "howzit goin'?"

"It's going well, thanks. This inn is really comfy!"

"did you happen to sleep _inn?_ " Sans jested. Papyrus face-palmed.

"Haha, yeah, actually, I did."

"lucky." Sans liked her laugh. "but i'm off work now, uh… howzabout grabbin' some dinner with me?"

"Sure! At Grillby's?"

"yeah, there aren't many restaurants here, but grillby's is the best."

"Heh, yeah. I'll meet you there! See ya."

"bye." Sans pressed the end call button and sighed in relief.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WERE SO NERVOUS! YOU WERE A NATURAL!" Papyrus smiled. "AND SHE APPARENTLY LIKES YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS. YOU SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEMS AT DINNER!"

"no bones about it." Sans thought maybe Pap was right after all.

"NOW, YOU SHOULD GET CHANGED! AFTER ALL, NICE CLOTHES SHOW THAT YOU CARE!" He turned around, finding his brother gone. Sans was having none of that. "SANS?! DAMMIT!"

:::

"What do you know? He called me and asked me out." Venus got up, looking through her suitcase for something to wear.

"And the next day, too." Innis said. "Isn't it more customary for men to wait a few days before calling?"

"I'm only going to be in town a short time." She decided on a low-cut (but not too low) T-shirt and black leggings. She also chose her matching dragon earrings and necklace to go with it. "How do I look?"

"I dunno why you botherin' to get dressed up." Bala says. "How much you wanna bet he's wearin' the same thing he wore last night?"

"Oh my God, what do you have against this guy? You don't even know him!"

"I'm just playin' your conscious, boo. I'm like the devil on your shoulder."

"Please, I have enough devils on my shoulders." Venus threw on her coat and bag. "See ya."

:::

"Cold, cold, cold…" Venus muttered. She was at least thankful Grillby's was only a few steps away. When she got there, Sans was already standing at the door waiting for her.

"hey." He simply said.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long." She smiled at him, looking him up and down. He was about 3 inches shorter than she was, and he was wearing similar clothes that she remembered from last night, slippers and all. Amazing Undyne doesn't yell at him for that. "You wear shorts in this weather? Do you get cold?" She just now noticed.

"nah, it's not so bad. Not having skin has its ups, you know?" Sans saw her shiver. "but you look chilled to the bone. let's go in."

"Yeah, I'm half cold-blooded. If I was full-dragon I wouldn't even come here." They went in, and Venus took off her coat and hung it on the hanger.

"so you're half-dragon, eh?" Sans slid into a booth instead of his usual seat at the bar. "what's the other half?"

"Succubus." She said saucily. "My mother was a succubus with red skin, and my dad was a yellow-scaled dragon, and I came out orange. It's like art or something." She sat down across from him.

"heh, definitely." He noticed the dragon jewelry and the nice shirt (trying to ignore the exposed skin). She had a Celtic arm-band tattoo around her upper arm. "you look nice. guess i should have listened to my brother."

"What, did he try to put a tux on you?"

"something like that. probably a shirt that says 'cool dude' on it." Sans said, and Venus giggled.

"It's okay, and thanks for the compliment. I didn't put that much thought into it. Didn't even brush my hair or put on makeup." She fussed with her shoulder-length wavy hair.

"wait… you're not wearing…?" Sans could swear that she was wearing makeup, especially on her eyes.

"Nope, I only wear it on stage because of the lighting, but I really hate the way it feels on my skin. I like to be au natural." She fluttered her eyelashes for effect. Sans was stunned; she was more beautiful than he thought.

"Hello Sans, Venus." Grillby came up to them, surprised to see the two on a date together. He raised his eyebrows at Sans, but he pretended not to pay attention. "What can I get you two?"

"i'll have a burg, grillbz."

"Ketchup?"

"of course, a full bottle." Sans grinned.

"I'll have the fingers with fries, please." Venus said.

"Would you like ketchup with that?"

"she can share with me. bring me a glass."

"Very well. I'll be right back." Grillby left to get their food.

"A glass? Do… do you drink ketchup?"

"yeah. weird, right?" Sans shrugged.

"Yes." Venus said bluntly. "But that's okay, I like weird."

"i'd like to see you out-weird that."

"Well… I eat honey out of the jar, but that's not as weird." She thought about it and snapped her fingers. "I can chug 20 million Scoville hot sauce. And without needing milk or bread afterwards."

"wow, that is hot." Sans' grin got wider. "but still not all that weird."

"I'm plenty weird. Haven't you seen my improv show?" Venus thanked Grillby as he came back with their meal.

"yeah, you definitely weren't afraid to get weird." Sans squirted his share of ketchup in the glass. "you should have a regularly scheduled show on tv. give us a break from the robot."

"Aw, Mettaton's not bad. But a show would be nice." She sighed. "I don't want to be as big as Mettaton, but I do want the company to do well. They're my new family."

"so, your parents…?" Sans already knew the answer to this.

"Yeah, gone." She sighed again. "Yours?"

"same." He drank his ketchup. "it's just me and pap."

"Tell me about Papyrus." Venus changed the unhappy subject as she ate a finger. "Undyne says he's adorably innocent, yet he wants to join the Royal Guard."

"is that what she says?" Sans was glad it wasn't anything bad, or else he'd have to have a chat with that fish lady. "it's true, i guess, but he's the coolest bro a guy could ever have. he wants to make our family proud by joinin' the royal guard, but he really doesn't need to. his 'innocence', as she calls it, is what makes me proud."

"Oh wow. You really love him." She smiled at how sentimental he could be. "That's what I like about you. You act like you don't care, but you actually do." His eyes glowed in surprise for a second, but died down as he grinned and thought of a joke.

"heh… i think you're gettin' care-ied away." She's good. Nobody else can read him like that, not even his own brother. They continued to talk about their friends and such while eating together. She even drank some ketchup, easily realizing that wasn't her thing. They paid for their food (yes, Sans paid so as not to look like a broke-ass) and left the bar, standing outside.

"I gotta get ready for our show tonight, but I'd like to keep seeing you, Sans." Venus smiled at him.

"really? thought by now you'd run for the hills."

"Now why would I do that?" She leaned down in front of him. "You're very interesting, Sans." She kissed him on the head. He blushed bright blue and his eyes dimmed. "And cute! May I have your number, too?"

"uh… yeah." He gave his phone to her so she could get his number, all while he was still reeling from the kiss.

"Got it." Venus gave the phone back to him. "I'll call you after I get back home."

"all the way to new home? that's a lot of travelin'."

"I can actually get around pretty quickly. call it fast travel."

"yeah? so can i. call 'em shortcuts."

"Then, we should have no problem with a long-distance relationship." She winked at him. "Bye, Sans." She turned and head back to the inn.

"bye." He waved, blushing again. "she said 'relationship'… hm…" He touched the place where she kissed him. "and she thinks i'm interestin'? nah… it's fate that's interestin'."

:::

A/N: Glad I got a comment about this story from ff dot net, otherwise I wouldn't have continued it. Please leave comments! Even if it's just asking for more, or asking me questions! Thank you!


	3. Purple

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 3: Purple

:::

Three days went by when Sans got a call from Venus, asking to come over tomorrow afternoon since it was a weekend. He agreed, and decided to sleep in until a half hour before she showed up.

"Crap, that took less time than I thought." She had arrived early to Snowdin, and was now standing in front of the Skeleton Brothers' house. "They really do live right next to Grillby's." She hated barging in too early, but she was freezing cold, so she just knocked anyway. Instead of Sans, his very tall brother Papyrus answers the door.

"AH! YOU'RE VENUS, SANS' NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus said loudly.

"Yes, you must be Papyrus! I heard about you from your brother and Undyne. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands firmly.

"GOOD TO KNOW I'M SO POPULAR! COME IN!" He allowed her to walk inside as he shut the door.

"Oh, this is a cozy house. I love it." Venus smiled, looking around while removing her jacket. It was much cleaner than she imagined, of course, Pap seems like more of a clean monster than his brother.

"THANK YOU! IT WAS GIVEN TO US BY THE KING! HE'S A VERY NICE GUY."

"Yeah… nice…" She was sure he didn't know any better.

"SANS! VENUS IS HERE! GET UP!" Papyrus yelled upstairs.

"Oh, is he still sleeping? I know I'm early…"

"HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN AWAKE ANYWAY, KNOWING YOU WOULD BE HERE." He crossed his arms. "IN THE MEANTIME, ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND!"

"Sure." She smiled at him. She couldn't believe how different the brothers were; they didn't even look alike, even though they were both skeletons. Papyrus showed her the pet rock - which she tried to explain didn't need to be fed – and the kitchen, where a white dog was chewing on the bones in the cabinet before he scared it off (how did it get in there, anyway?) She picked up the quantum physics joke book, but didn't quite get it. She should ask Sans about it later. Finally, Sans comes down the stairs, freshly showered and wearing slightly worn sneakers, baggy jean shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"I SEE YOU'RE WEARING THE CLOTHES I PICKED OUT FOR YOU!" Papyrus put the back of his hands on his hips, nodding in approval.

"i'm glad you picked something comfortable." Sans grinned. "i can be quite… picky, after all."

"You look great." Venus said as Pap mumbled about the stupid pun. "I'm sorry I arrived early. I'm faster than I thought."

"what, can you fly or something?"

"Yes, actually." She put her hand across her mouth. "But it's a secret. I can transform but… my other form is, well… ugly."

"another form, huh…" Sans jotted this down as more evidence that she was the person from the past he believed she was. Again, she looked really nice: she wore a purple halter top and blue jeggings with fuzzy boots and matching purple jewelry. "nah, i'm sure nothin' about you is ugly." There was a beat before he realized what he said as she smiled brightly, and they both blushed their own colors. "s-so, where would you like to go? or do you wanna hang out here…?"

"Let's hang out at Waterfall." She suggested. "It's uh… quite beautiful, there."

"yeah… beautiful." Again there was a pause.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR?" Papyrus chimed in between them. "GO! HAVE FUN! OH SANS, SHOW HER YOUR SPECIAL SHORTCUT."

"Shortcut? You mean that way you get around?" She remembered their conversation from three days ago.

"yeah. here, take my hand." Sans offered his hand to hers. She curiously took it, and before she could blink, they teleported to the starry cave in Waterfall where you can see the castle from across the chasm.

"Holy shit!" Venus looked around before looking at Sans. "You can teleport? No wonder you work two sentry stations at the same time! And you just happened to take me to my favorite place in Waterfall."

"it has the best stars." Sans nodded.

"But… unfortunately, they're not the real stars." She looked up at the shiny stones. "I want to see the real stars someday. I loved astronomy when I was a kid."

"oh yeah?" _is that why you chose the name 'venus'?_ Is what he wanted to ask, but instead asked this: "because your name is venus?"

"Sort of." She replied. "My Dad got me a book about space, and I loved it: the galaxies, the stars, nebulae, the planets… I think 'Venus' suits me well."

"why's that?"

"Because I'm pretty on the outside but hideous and rotten on the inside." She joked, flashing a cute smile and fluttering her eyelashes.

"heh-heh, funny." Sans looked up at the roof of the cave. "seein' the real stars someday… sounds like a bright future to me."

"Yeah." She giggled, looking up at the roof, too. "Hey, speaking of science, you have a joke book that's a quantum physics book on the inside, and… so on and so forth. But I don't quite get the joke."

"oh that…" Sans rubbed the back of his skull. "well, quantum physics is the study of how matter interacts with energy on the atomic/subatomic level. so, the joke is the books keep getting smaller and smaller to the size of atoms."

"Um, what the fuck?" Venus couldn't wrap her head around what she just heard. "Are you… do you actually study quantum physics?"

"it interests me… though not so much anymore. it's no 'big' deal."

"Okay, it's no big deal that you're actually a genius, no, totally, not at all." She was truly amazed. There really is more to him than meets the eye, and she was loving it. "I can't even fully process normal physics, let alone quantum physics. That's amazing, Sans!"

"you think so?" Sans shrugged.

"Yeah. You should teach me sometime." She winked at him suggestively, not just meaning quantum physics.

"uh, right… sure." He blushed. "hey, lemme take you to my favorite spot in waterfall." He held out his hand again. She nodded and took it, and they transported to a tiny area with a bench next to an echo flower.

"What? I've never seen this place before." Venus peeked around the corner of the cave wall, seeing a familiar patch of bridge seeds on the other side. "I didn't know this place was here."

"yeah, the bridge broke a long time ago, and not many people use the seeds to get here." Sans explained, putting his hands in his pockets. "good place to be alone and think, or sleep… mostly sleep."

"During your shift, you mean?" Venus raised an incriminating eyebrow. Sans' smile became guilty. "Hey, don't worry about it, I won't tell Undyne. I bet sentry work is pretty boring. And being left alone with your thoughts can be… dangerous." She sat down on the bench as Sans watched her, thinking about what she just said. Does she have… dangerous thoughts like he did? Way back when he first saw her (if it was her), she was strong, tough, and cocky, much like Undyne. And then, all of a sudden, she vanished, and she's very different now. He didn't know what happened to her between then and now, and he was not about to ask. "Why don't you sit down, too?" She patted the empty space next to her with her tail.

"uh, um… well, been sittin' all day, could use a stretch." He leaned back on his heels.

 _That sounded like bullshit,_ Venus thought. "You know, Sans, I've been getting mixed signals from you." His eyes dimmed and he was speechless. "You compliment me and we speak like we've been friends for a while 90 percent of the time, but when I gave you my number, and when I compliment you and kiss you, well… maybe you're just being a gentleman…?" She felt like she was rambling. "I'm just confused."

"i'm more confused." Sans said out loud. She looked at him. "i mean… it's nothing against you at all, it's…" He sighed. "i guess what i'm trying to say is, you could have any guy in the underground – tons better than me – and yet, here you are, on a… date with me… i think…"

"Yes, we are on a date right now." She pursed her lips and sat up straight. "Sit down, Sans."

"wha…?"

"Sit. Down. Please." Venus pointed to the empty seat. Was she mad, or just joking around? He did as he was told, sitting down, his eyes black again. "Mmkay." She cleared her throat. "Well, I tried all that jazz before, gettin' hot dudes just for their looks. Then I realized I didn't like that; I wanted a relationship. First guy I dated was an Aaron. Hot dude, shit personality. We had nothing in common. We had sex the first night we met, and it was good, but at what cost? We broke up in two months. Second boyfriend was a dragon, hashtag daddy issues. Same thing: hot, good sex, nothing in common other than the dragon part. Broke up in four months. Third boyfriend, again, really hot, but guess what? Turned out he realized he was gay after his weak attempt to make love to me."

"whoa." He tried not to laugh at the daddy issues part.

"Yeah. Point is, I dove into those 'relationships' without thinking. That's when I decided to stop, and really listen to my soul the next time I want a guy, since I can get any guy I want, apparently. And guess what?" She pressed her fingertip to his skull. "I chose you. I want to try a real relationship. With. You." She emphasized those words with pokes to his head. "You gotta problem with that?"

"heh-heh, no. not anymore." Sans grinned. "still, you gotta know, i ain't no prince charming."

"And I ain't no Snow White." She replied. "I'm loud, perverted, obnoxious, I bite my nails, I suck at math, I don't cook, and I fucking hate kids. There's some baggage for you."

"oh yeah? i'm lazy, narcoleptic, eat nothing but junk and ketchup, and spit shitty puns."

"I drool when I sleep."

"i snore."

"I'm anime and videogame trash."

"me too, including sci-fi."

"I secretly like humans and the things they create."

"whoa, really?" Sans was surprised by that one. She definitely has changed. She looked a little worried, as if Sans would arrest her for that statement. "heh, me too."

"See? This is already going great for us; putting all our shit on the cutting room floor." She smiled and sighed. "These have been the best dates I ever had."

"and here i thought you just wanted to be friends or somethin'." He relaxed himself in his seat. Venus leaned into him, cupping his face in her hands. She was really close, and getting closer. She kissed his teeth softly, and he froze in shock.

"Do friends do that?" She whispered against his teeth.

"some do." He blushed. Venus rolled her red eyes.

"Well, I don't kiss my friends on the mouth." She kissed him again, and this time he kissed back, pressing his 'lips' to her soft, pink ones. She smiled in the kiss, glad he was finally showing some confidence. Meanwhile, Sans' spine was tingling, finding the kiss breathtaking and wanting more. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, and opened his jaw, his glowing blue tongue slipping through his teeth.

"WHOA!" She pulled her head away, wondering what that was that slicked across her lips. "Y-You can open your jaw? And you have a tongue?!"

"it's ectoplasmic biology." he stuck his tongue out slightly. "i can create anything with it, really."

"Anything?" It was Venus' turn to blush now, as she thought dirty thoughts. "That's hot."

"i think that's your jurisdiction." He smiled, his eyes half-lidded. "speaking of diction… can we do that again?"

"Absolutely." She grinned before kissing him again, this time meeting her red, fork-tipped tongue with his blue one. Both their tongues were long and wet and twisted around each other's erotically. They pulled apart for air, panting, Venus' lips beautifully swollen. "Best… tongue kiss… ever."

"we should call the world records guys." Sans said breathlessly.

"Well, if that doesn't make it official, I don't know what does." She rested her forehead against his. "Looks like I'm your girlfriend, now."

"yeah. sucks to be you." He joked.

"Oh, stop." She laughed, kissing him again. Things seemed to be looking up for Sans: the resets have slowed down, a new and interesting relationship blooming with the most beautiful monster in the Underground… still, the little skeleton knew better than to look on the bright side. Something was bound to go wrong… right?

:::

A/N: Thanks to TheSoulHeart, I can post a new chapter! Thanks, you cinnamon roll!


	4. Red

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 4: Red

:::

 _What do you two think?_

Sans woke up the next morning with a bit of a scare. He hasn't had a dream about Gaster in years. That motherfucker, still haunting him after all these years. Maybe this new relationship thing is getting to him, even though Venus said she was serious about it.

But for how long? They really don't know each other that well, yet, so there's always room for disappointment… on her end, obviously. She could be the actual Devil for all he cared and still be perfect. So she got past the ketchup thing and the sleeping on the job. Doesn't mean she'll ignore all his other problems.

And then… then there are their secrets. Venus has secrets that she hasn't shared with him, even though he knows (90 percent sure). What will he do about that? If she tells him of her own accord, should he just nod and act like he didn't know? And there are plenty of things he actually didn't know about her, after all he never spoke to her until a few days ago. Should he just call her out on it? She'd probably deny it. And his secrets… secrets he kept from his own brother… could she handle them? Would she even believe them? Hell, Papyrus – who believes in Santa Claus – didn't believe him when he tried to tell him once.

Well, he guessed he would cross that bridge when he came to it. No, the first bridge is… Dating 101. He never dated before, unless you count eating a fruitcake as 'date-ing'. He's had sex before. Drunk, meaningless sex that he mostly forgot about after. And here he was worried about Venus being a whore when the actual whore was the skeleton in the mirror. He's never had sober sex, and never with someone so beautiful and sexy… shit, it was cold shower time. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was probably too early to be thinking of that stuff, anyway. When was sex supposed to happen? And then what after that? Crap, he was trying to cross faraway bridges again. So… unlike him, to even think of faraway bridges.

:::

Three weeks have gone by since their first kiss, and Sans and Venus were becoming the best of friends. They watched movies, played videogames, talked about anime, work, whatever, and then made out a ton. A skele-ton. Venus just texted him, saying she got coupons to the MTT Resort dine-in restaurant and asked him if he wanted to join her tonight. He said yes, showering, changing to sneakers, and saying bye to Paps before leaving. He arrived before her, obviously, and went inside the joint to wait for her by the elevator.

When she walked out that door, he couldn't believe his eye-sockets. She wore a bright red cocktail dress with that 'nude illusion' thing going on and heels to match, her hair up in a bun and big red jewels dangling from her ears. Sans' jaw hung open, his brain processing her walk towards him in slow motion. He was underdressed. Again. "Hey, you." She blushed, finding his expression cute. Other people stared at her, too, but she ignored them. "You like it? My friends jumped me and made me put it on." She spun around; it was a backless dress, all the way down to the small of the back.

"remind me to thank them one day." He regained his composure as much as he could. "maybe i should change."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm more overdressed than you are underdressed. And since we got coupons, I'll pay for the food."

"you sure? cuz i can still…"

"Sans, I know you have a tight budget. It's okay, really." She said quietly, leaning down to kiss him. Even though she was all dressed up, she still wasn't wearing makeup.

"then, the least i can do is lead you in." Sans offered his arm, and she smiled and took it, the two walking into the restaurant. He also pushed her seat in for her as she sat down.

"Such a gentleman." She said. "Even though I'm a 'theatre person', I usually don't eat in places like this."

"why, is the food no good?"

"No, it's because there're only six things on the menu to choose from, the portions are tiny as fuck, and the waiter breathes down your neck asking how everything is."

"How are you today?" The waiter came up to their table and asked. Sans couldn't help but giggle under his breath. They ordered the same thing, the MTT steak, and skipped the appetizer.

"Yeah, I'm a cheap date. I don't need anything fancy." She scoffed. "You can get better food at Grillby's for less than half the price."

"damn right." Sans raised his glass to that. "but, you seem to like jewelry, i mean, those earrings…"

"Oh sure, I like jewels, but they don't have to be expensive. These are just rhinestones." Venus flicked an earring with her finger.

"sure fooled me." He shrugged. "they 'ruby' look real."

"Oh my God, Sans." She almost spit out her water laughing. "Have you ever thought about pursuing a career in comedy? Hell, you could work with me!"

"that sounds great, but it also sounds really draining."

"It can be, I guess. But it's not like we have to travel too far to tour or anything." She said. "There really is no job easier than the one you have. Unless a human comes…" She stopped herself, her face going through many emotions at once.

"you alright?" He asked, not sure what she was thinking.

"Y-Yeah." She saw the waiter coming with their food and thanked the stars for the distraction. "Hey, Sans?"

"yeah?"

"I know this seems random, but I wanna say this to you, anyway." She looked him in the eyes. "If you ever need me for something, like if you wanna talk, or if you're just having a bad day, you can come to me, you know? And… I hope you would do the same for me."

"venus…" Yeah, that was random. But he supposed he understood. "of course, kid."

"Cool." She smiled. "Hey, do you want to check out my place in New Home after we eat?"

"uh, sure." Sans was never invited to her home before. A place where they could… be alone together… was she inviting him to…? He looked at her, but her composure had returned and showed no nervous signs at all. Maybe he was just overthinking again. Or maybe… he was screwed.

:::

Venus lived in a nice apartment in the city. She unlocked the door and she turned on the light, leading Sans inside. "this is a very nice place." He said, admiring the cleanliness. "and that is a sweet setup, there." He nodded to the large flat-screen and gaming consoles placed in the cabinet with a full bookshelf of games and anime sets.

"You see where my priorities lie." She smirked. "There's the tiny kitchen that hardly ever gets used. You want something to drink? I got ketchup."

"heh, no thanks." He watched her take off her shoes and she sighed in relief. Man, does she have beautiful legs. She even has dark-orange scales going up the sides of her thighs… her _thick_ thighs, and _ass_ … He shook his head, smiling nervously when she turned around to face him again.

"Come here." She said quietly, taking his bony hand and leading him down the short hallway. It felt like the longest walk of Sans' life. Venus turned on the dim light of her gothic yet lovely bedroom, where the curtains, bedspread and sheets, and furniture were all black in color. And when she stepped in front of him, she definitely stood out with how brightly colored she was. She took out her earrings and placed them on the vanity, followed by the tie that had been holding her hair up, her dirty blonde locks falling to her shoulders. She looked down at him, her eyes half-lidded, and came closer, leaning down to kiss him.

"mmmph…" Sans was already an expert on this, his tongue finding hers and sliding against it sensually, and his arms reaching around her… oh right, the dress had no back. He was touching her bare skin; he hasn't done that yet. Fuck, it was smooth and soft, and hot… he ran his hands up her back, feeling her flesh and the bones underneath. Suddenly, she pulled away, gazing at him, her face unreadable again. He panicked, wondering if this isn't what she intended.

"Sans…" Venus purred, finally grinning, her tail whipping around excitedly. She took his hands and placed them on her shoulders, indicating that she wanted him to pull her dress down. He gulped and proceeded to do so, pulling the straps down slowly, watching her beautiful, large breasts being revealed, as well as her very in-shape stomach. The dress fell to the floor and she kicked it away, now only wearing red bikini panties. He now saw that the lines of scales ended at her hips.

"whoa… you're… so beautiful." He couldn't think of any bad jokes at the moment. His phalanges found her soft breasts and massaged them gently, his thumbs sliding across her nipples. She moaned in delight, and he pinched them, watching them harden under his touch.

"Mmm~… For being just bones you're very warm." Venus tugged at Sans' jacket, wanting him to take it off. He shrugged it down his arms, and then her hands were up his shirt, eager to get him half-naked like she was. "Hm?" She felt something under there that wasn't bones. She lifted the shirt to find a blue ecto-midriff that had formed up to the bottom of the ribcage.

"gotta keep my pants up somehow." Sans said, winking.

 **A/N: To read smut (which actually has plot in it, but at the risk of being banned I cannot post here), go to archive of our own dot ORG. Thank you.**

"Sans, that was so… wonderful!" She said, wrapping her arm across his ribcage. "You had no reason to be shy at all, walkin' around with that bone in your pants."

"heh, well you never know." He put his hands behind his head, feeling truly smug. "but that was the best, v. i think we 'came' to an agreement, there."

"Ha-ha-ha!" She laughed. "Yeah, I think we did!" She nuzzled her nose against the side of his face. "You wanna spend the night?"

"sure… shit, i forgot about paps. i need to call him." He said as she let go of him, getting under the covers. He got up and got his phone out of his jacket, calling up his bro.

"HELLO?" Papyrus picked up on the other end.

"hey, bro." Sans smiled. "just wanted to tell you that i won't be coming home tonight. i'm at venus's."

"REALLY? SPENDING THE NIGHT AT HER PLACE?"

"yeah, uh…" He forgot how innocent his dear brother was. He looked at his girlfriend, thinking of an excuse. "we're having a sleepover." He said, and Venus snorted out laughter through her nose.

"OH, HOW DELIGHTFUL! HAVE FUN, BROTHER!" Papyrus beamed through the phone. "GOOD NIGHT!"

"'night." Sans said as he hung up.

"A sleepover?" Venus repeated. "And he believed you?"

"pap is an innocent soul." He yawned, coming back to the bed. "and i'd like to keep it that way."

"I guess I need to be careful with the way I talk around him, then. I'm a swearin' machine."

"it's not so much swearing, it's…" He yawned again, crawling into bed next to his lover. "ah, never mind. i'm like a bike right now."

"A bike?"

"i'm 'two tired'." He quipped, kissing her temple. She giggled, bringing him closer to her. "'night, babe."

"Good night, bone boy." She said, smiling as she fell asleep beside her boyfriend.

:::

A/N: Thanks to ben10fan4 for reviewing! Because he reviewed, you all may now have chapter 4. Q&A is open as well!


	5. Grey

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 5: Grey

:::

Sans slept better than he had in a long time, awakened by the sound of water running. He guessed Venus was in the shower. He stretched and sat up in the bed, feeling really damn good – not just physically, but mentally as well. He had newfound confidence in himself, knowing that he could give pleasure to the most beautiful girl in the Underground. His head was swimming with thoughts of her. Oh he was screwed, no bones about it. And he didn't give a fuck. The shower turned off and a minute later, his goddess emerged, wearing a fluffy Ninja Turtle-patterned bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. She's fucking awesome. "Why, good morning, you sleepy skelly."

"mornin'. that is one 'shell' of a robe."

"Right?! I have a Deadpool one, too." She walked over to him, kissing him tenderly.

"you are somethin' else, kid." Sans sighed happily. "you got plans today?"

"Yeah, I got dress rehearsal for the musical we're performing this season: _Hamilton_. It's about the American Revolution. You should come see it; I think you'd like it. I can even get discounts for you and Papyrus."

"count me in, then." He would see anything she was in, really.

"But rehearsal doesn't start till noon and… I actually wanted to speak with you about something… do you have time?" She sat next to him, sitting on one leg so she could face him better.

"yeah. what is it?" He was kind of getting worried. Wait, is she about to tell about her past?

"Well, I have a… condition." Venus begins. "You know most monsters go into heat, right?"

"yeah. i go through with it a day or two a year."

"Mine's not that simple." She said. "Every year at the start of spring, I get this crazy heat cycle that lasts 7-10 days."

"that long?" Sans gives her a disbelieving look.

"Uh-huh, you can blame my mother for this, by the way. And the first three days are always a blank. I never remember what happens." He narrowed his eyes at her when she said that. "But I don't sleep with or rape anyone, if that's what you're thinking!"

"you sure?"

"I think I would know if I had a dick in me, Sans. I did this morning when a sharp pain shot through my loins." She smirked, and he blushed bright blue. "No, I've learned to get through them by myself, but… this time, it'd sure be great to have some help?"

"heh, no problem, v." He sure was worried there for a second. "sounds like a perfect reason to take a vacation."

"Oh, well you don't have to dedicate all your time to me; like I said I am able to get through it myself. My co-workers also know about it so they know to leave me alone. Also I… transform during that period, so… be prepared for that."

"is it the same 'fast travel' transformation?"

"Why, yes it is." She was impressed he remembered. "Any other questions?"

"izzit gonna hurt?"

"No." Venus shook her head. "I went through it with an ex, and he got through it without a scratch."

"phew." He wiped his brow for effect, but he honestly wasn't worried if it was going to 'hurt'.

"And don't worry…" She pushed him down on the bed. "I'll help you through your heat cycles, as well."

"well, i think mine'll last longer now too, with you around." He arched his neck up to kiss her, and she smiled in the sweet kiss. That wasn't exactly the big secret he was hoping to hear, but it definitely was interesting. He should have known she wouldn't tell him who she is – or was. If she was going to, she'd have done it by now, and it wasn't his place to just ask. Either way, he'll know the truth when spring rolls around.

:::

About a week later, Sans and Venus were hanging out at his place, playing videogames together on the sofa. "Yes, I win again!" Venus cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

"well, i'm hardly tryin', over here." Sans shrugged. "playin' to win's not my thing."

"Come on, fight me seriously!" She thought for a moment, getting an idea. "How 'bout we raise the stakes?" She raised an eyebrow. Sans looked over at her curiously. "Loser has to give oral sex to the winner."

"don't see how either is a losing situation." He winked.

"Loser buys dinner." She paused. "And gives oral sex."

"now you're talkin'." He cracked his knuckles. "you're on, sweetheart." She giggled, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"GREETINGS, BROTHER!" Papyrus burst through the front door. Sans immediately pulled away, making Venus almost fall over.

"h-hey, bro, didn't think you'd be back for another two hours."

"YES, WELL, I FINISHED HANDING OUT MY INVITATIONS EARLY, NOW THERE'S ONLY TWO I NEED TO DELIVER: YOURS!" Pap handed them both cards.

"Invitation? To what?" Venus gladly took it while Sans said something like 'i keep saying you don't need to give me an invitation' under his breath.

"TO MY ANNUAL SHINDIG! IT'S A VERY EXCLUSIVE EVENT FOR FRIENDS AND RELATIVES ONLY! ALTHOUGH SOMEDAY, I HOPE TO INVITE MUCH MORE PEOPLE AS MY FRIEND LIST INCREASES!" He struck a heroic pose.

"Shindig? Is that supposed to be a skeleton pun? It's very clever." Venus said while Sans' eyes flickered.

"WHY NO, DEAR VENUS! SHINDIG IS MERELY ANOTHER WORD FOR PAR-…!" Papyrus stopped himself, realizing it was a pun all along. "SAAANS!" His eyes bugged out of his head again. The shorter brother let out a snort of laughter at the reaction.

"Oh, the word was _your_ idea?" Venus nudged her boyfriend.

"it's been going on for many years." Sans replied.

"Did I just ruin it?" She really couldn't help but snicker a little.

"well, i guess he would have figured it out eventually." Sans laughed, too.

"Sorry."

"DAMMIT! I SHOULD CHANGE THE CARDS SO THEY SAY 'GALA', OR 'SOIREE'."

"No." Venus got up, patting Papyrus on the shoulder. "Don't think about changing the name, Pap. The word is dignified, sophisticated, and charming… just like you." She smiled at him. "And as an exclusive guest to your shindig, I am… honored."

"R-REALLY?" Papyrus was surprised, but then immediately straightened up. "OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL."

"That's right." She winked at him. "Who else is coming?"

"UNDYNE, OF COURSE… AND SHE'S INVITING ALPHYS, AND SHE'S INVITING METTATON, BUT HE'S PROBABLY TOO BUSY TO COME… AND THAT'S IT!"

"Hm, that is really exclusive." Venus said under her breath. "Tell you what; how about I invite some friends, too?"

"YOU WOULD DO THA- I MEAN… THAT DEPENDS: WILL THEY MEET MY STANDARDS?"

"They are interested in meeting you both." She looked at Sans.

"THEY HAVE INDEED MET MY STANDARDS! I WILL WRITE MORE INVITATIONS IMMEDIATELY!" Pap ran to his room and shut the door, while Venus tried to explain she didn't need them. She sighed when she heard the door slam.

"you handled him really well." Sans widened his grin. "thanks."

"For what?"

"for inviting your friends, too. you see, he doesn't have a lot of friends, and he wants to be popular more than anything. that's why he wants to join the royal guard."

"I see." She looked at her invitation. It had a drawing of Papyrus flexing with huge biceps on it, reading 'COME TO MY SHINDIG' with the time and date. "Welp, I guess he's making dinner now, yeah?"

"yeah."

"And Undyne teaches him how to cook, yeah?"

"yeah."

"Then… I won't be stickin' around for dinner." She scrunched up her face. "I just remembered something I need to do, anyways."

"gotcha." He understood.

"HERE YOU ARE, VENUS!" Pap burst through his bedroom door and down the stairs, handing Venus ten invitations. "I WAS NOT SURE HOW MANY YOU NEEDED, BUT I CAN MAKE MORE!" He saluted with a shaking, tired hand.

"No, this is more than enough." She said. "I'll go hand them out ASAP. See you boys, and Sans…" She rubbed his shoulder, lowering her tone. "We'll take a rain check on the game, eh?"

"oh… yeah, right." He blushed. She picked up her coat and walked out the door.

"WOWIE, SANS, SHE REALLY IS A GREAT FRIEND." Papyrus' eyes sparkled.

"yeah… and she's… pretty 'humerus', too."

"OH MY GOD, SANS!" Pap yelled, throwing his fists in the air, while Sans laughed at his pain.

:::

Undyne treaded through Waterfall as quietly as she could with her metal armor, patrolling diligently as always. She treated every day as the day a human would fall down to the Underground. She heard rustling behind her, and froze, checking to see if she'd hear it again. When she did, she turned around, creating a magic spear in her hand. "Who goes there?"

"It's your worst nightmare." Said an over-exaggerated deep and husky voice. A shadowed figure emerged from the tall grass.

"DIE, HUMAN! NGAAAAH!" Undyne threw the spear, instantly creating another one and throwing it, too. The first spear was dodged by the figure, and the second was caught between two fingers, before setting it ablaze with fire.

"Relax, Undyne, it's me." Venus stepped forward and out of the shadow. "You're getting better. Still a tad slow, at least for me, anyway."

"Sc…"

"No. It's Venus now, remember?" She shook her finger at Undyne.

"Uh, right ma'am… I mean Venus." The soldier took off her helmet. "Dammit, it's really hard getting used to that."

"Well, get used to it in a hurry." Venus said. "I have something important to discuss with you."

"Can't this wait until…"

"I'm afraid not." She stepped closer, folding her arms in front of her chest. Even though Venus was shorter than her, the fish knew she was stronger, and still to this day couldn't help but follow her orders. "You have been invited to Papyrus' shindig, yes?"

"Yeah…" Undyne snapped her fingers. It made a metallic sound due to the armor. "Oh that's right, you're friends with the skeleton brothers now. I wonder how that happened."

"That story can be saved for later." The dragon/succubus said. "But I'm not just friends with Sans. I'm dating him." There was a beat.

"Sans? You're dating _Sans_?" Undyne's mouth puckered, unsure if she heard that right.

"Yes, I'm dating Sans." Venus deadpanned. Undyne couldn't help but howl in laughter. "Why does everyone give me a hard time with this?"

"Probably because he barely has any redeeming qualities."

"He does! He's brilliant, funny, sweet, cute… and he's _really_ good with his to…"

"Okay stop, I get it already!" The fish held up her hand in a stop motion. "What's your point?"

"The point is…" Another beat. "He doesn't know about my past."

"Oh. And?"

"And I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's a great way to start a relationship. Lying?" Undyne put her hand on her hip.

"It's not lying, it's keeping a secret." Venus' brows furrowed. "And don't you talk to me about lying."

"What are you talking about?!" The soldier asked. "I'm more honest than anyone!"

"You're leading Papyrus on, aren't you?" She spat. "You have zero intention of having that cinnamon roll join the Royal Guard; isn't that right?"

"…!" Undyne was speechless. How does she do that sometimes? "Fine, I won't tell."

"Thank you." Venus nodded firmly. "All you need to do when people ask how we know each other, you say our mothers were friends, and introduced us as playmates, which is true. Just don't mention anything after that."

"Right… Venus." Undyne scoffed. "Damn, that name does not suit you."

"It does now. I had it legally changed." She walked past her old friend, taking off her coat. "That's all I wanted to talk about. See you at the shindig!"

"Yeah, see you." Undyne heard large wings flapping behind her, and she turned around to watch the intimidating monster fly off to the city. "She's still scary. But what's really scary is what she sees in Sans." She put her helmet on and continued with her patrol.

:::

A/N: Okay, a little more plot, here. BTW, I wrote the entire fourth chapter while my Dad was in my room fixing something lol. I'm glad some people are enjoying this, but I really need more comments/reviews, at least a short phrase asking me to continue. I have a Q&A open but nobody's asking questions. I don't understand. It's not like I'm asking for money on or anything.

Thanks for reading,

Taru-chan


	6. Brown

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 6: Brown

:::

"Please, come to this party!" Venus put her hands together, begging her friends/co-workers.

"Will there be alcohol?" Bala asked.

"I don't know… Sans might bring some…"

"I don' like 'I don' know'." Her tail whipped behind her.

"It honestly doesn't sound like that much fun…" Innis looked down at her invitation. "And this guy… he seems a little… childish?"

"Listen, Papyrus is a little different than most monsters, but that doesn't matter. He's a nice guy. Besides, you guys wanted to meet Sans, right?" Venus asked.

"I only come to parties if they're hot guys there." Venus' gay dolphin friend Gadar said. "I can't tell if he's hot or not from this lil drawing."

"Mettaton might be coming." Venus saw Innis and Gadar lighten up at that news. " _Might_."

"I don' like all these mights." Bala growled.

"If the party's not fun, we'll make it fun!" Venus said loudly. "We're goddamn entertainers, after all, so let's entertain! Please!" They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Bitch, you just usin' us to please your boyfriend." Bala scoffed. "But alright."

"Thank you!" Venus fell to her knees. "I owe you."

"You owe me a boyfriend." Gadar said, swiveling his hips.

"I meant something within reason." She replied, and everybody laughed.

:::

Venus and her friends arrived at the skeleton brothers' front door. "Alright, now remember to just behave. Please." She said as she knocked.

"No promises." Bala said as she shivered in the cold.

"WELCOME, VENUS, AND NEW FRIENDS!" Papyrus said after opening the door quickly. "PLEASE, COME IN!"

"Hey, Pap!" Venus lead her friends into the house. "This is Innis, Bala, and Gadar."

"GREETINGS, EVERYONE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Hello." Said Innis.

"How's it goin', bone daddy?" Said Gadar.

"Yo." Said Bala, holding up a twelve-pack of beer. "We BYOBed, if you don' mind."

"And we brought a karaoke videogame!" Venus held it up, along with two USB microphones.

"sweet. i'll hook it up." Sans came from the kitchen, already holding a beer. "i got several beers, too."

"Great, we'll have plenty." Venus smiled at her lover and kissed him hello. "Guys, this is Sans. Sans, meet Innis, Bala, and Gadar."

"nice to meet you. and thanks for making v wear that red dress that one time." He winked. Venus blushed, not believing he remembered to say that.

"Sure thing, skele-man." Bala looked him up and down. "You cuter than I thought."

"Girl, you always want men that are taken." Gadar said quietly.

"Yeah, bad kitty." Venus' brows furrowed.

"I mean for you, boo. For you." The leopard girl said. "'Sides, what else am I s'posed to think after you tell us about his ect-…" Innis put her hands over Bala's mouth.

"She said to behave in front of his brother, remember?" The bird lady says.

"heh-heh, you guys are entertaining even when you're not on the job." Sans smiles as he takes the game to the TV. There's another knock at the door, and Pap hurriedly goes to answer it.

"I thought they'd be here before us." Venus said.

"UNDYNE! ALPHYS! COME IN!" Papyrus let them in.

"Hey, I brought my special homemade pizza!" Undyne carried a huge box inside.

"pizza?" Sans whispered.

"Don't worry, it's better than her spaghetti." Venus whispered back.

"H-Hi, Papyrus. S-Sorry, M-Mettaton couldn't make it." Alphys shuffled in behind the fish woman.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT, I KNOW HE'S BUSY." Papyrus shut the door after them.

"Dammit." Innis and Gadar both said.

"O-Oh, I-I didn't know there'd b-be so many people here…" Alphys' gaze met Venus'. "V-Venus."

"Alphys." Venus' eyes narrowed.

"you know each other?" Sans asked.

"Yes." Venus crossed her arms. "We were in the Human Fan Club together, which ended up turning into an anime club instead, and then fight club."

"Fight Club?!" Undyne almost dropped the pizza. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Not that kind of fight club. We argued about anime a lot, since we don't have similar tastes. And she insulted my favorite anime, One Piece!"

"Yeah, b-because the art is j-juvenile, at best." Alphys is uncharacteristically brash when it comes to things she's passionate about.

"The art gets better over time! And art isn't everything, the show is funny as hell! Sans, you would like it. There's a living skeleton dude in it, like you guys, and he makes skeleton jokes!"

"i'm already in bone-afide love." Said Sans.

"L-Let me g-guess… he doesn't sh-show up until e-episode 50,000."

"Yeah, well Chobits sucks! 'Chobits?' more like 'ho bitch', cuz that's what she is!" Venus says, and Sans laughs.

"Yeah? W-Well…" Alphys just realized everyone was staring at her. "Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry!"

"I wanna get you drunk." Bala gave Alphys a drink. While Alphys nervously refused, everybody laughed.

:::

The party went well. The pizza was edible (the sauce always tasted like murder) and they had fun getting drunk and singing karaoke. Gadar was hitting on Papyrus but he didn't seem very interested. Finally, the party was done, but Venus wanted to stay a little longer, so she told her friends to go without her. "you… wanna come upstairs?" Sans asked his girlfriend.

"What do you mean by 'come'?" Venus smirked, but then looked at Pap as he quickly cleaned the house. "What about him?"

"i told him to wait until tomorrow to clean it up, but he doesn't listen." He yawned. "besides, i'm feelin' bone tired, so 'come' doesn't mean what you want it to mean."

"Ha-ha, alright." She was led upstairs, and he was about to open his bedroom door.

"gotta warn you, my room is very… boring." Sans said before opening the door and turning on the light.

"Wow." She looked around, seeing a made bed (it was made by Papyrus), a desk, and a treadmill. That's it. "Uh, do you… use that?" She pointed to the treadmill.

"nah. pap used to, then he decided to jog outside instead. had nowhere else to put it."

"I'm… a little surprised. I was expecting bookshelves, and maybe some posters."

"i read at the library mostly. i'm pretty cheap, i guess." Sans shrugged. "i live the simple life."

"Yeah, like a monk." Venus said. "Oh, you have a balcony!" She looked over to the right, seeing a sliding door that led to a tiny balcony. "I could sneak into your room from there, and Papyrus would never know."

"please do." His grin got wider. "guess that's what you'd call… 'dragon sneaking'." She laughed.

"Sans, you got a million of 'em." She said, leaning against the door. "Too bad I didn't bring my coat up here." She said while Sans looked her up and down. She had a black, frilly halter top on with bell-bottoms. He realized she mostly had backless shirts and dresses.

"so do you wear backless shirts cuz of your transformation?" He walked up to her, touching her bare back.

"You really are observant. I like that about you." She purred, loving that he's brave enough to touch her without permission. She put her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, it is. I walk out of Snowdin to Waterfall, take off my coat, transform, and fly home."

"have your friends seen your other form?"

"No… I really don't like it, Sans. It's… gross."

"but i'm gonna see it during your heat cycle."

"Yeah, I know…" Venus trailed off. "My friends like you, by the way; you could say they think you're 'sansational'." She changed topics with a joke.

"heh-heh, you got a million of 'em too, kid." Sans didn't miss the uncomfortableness in talking about her other form. He was indeed curious, but decided not to bring it up again. "you're great, v. really… zzz…" And he was asleep, his head resting on her chest.

"Sans? Sans?" Venus looked at the tuckered skeleton, sighing and smiling. She picked him up and took him to his bed, tucking him in and kissing him goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Prince Charming."

:::

A/N: okay, so this is just a fluffy chapter, nothing maj, yet. The next chapter though, we're gonna get down to business – sexy business, as well. Till then, bye! Please comment and please ask me questions!


	7. Pink Part 1

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 7: Pink Part 1

:::

It was early March, about six months since Sans and Venus met. They were a full-fledged couple now, and they were very happy. They had a romantic Valentine's Day (Sans bought her shiny Deadpool earrings and she bought him a framed, limited edition videogame poster for his bedroom). She sang to herself as she walked home from work that night, when this familiar yet uncomfortable heat rose in her body, prickling in her skin and pooling in her nether region.

"Oh shit…" Her knees buckled and her body started changing in the middle of the street. She panicked, running home as fast as she could before anybody could question what they were seeing. When she got to her apartment door she was already fully transformed, but she still was able to think alright. "Oh shit… it's early… shit…" She went inside, stumbling across her living room to the bedroom, her legs weak and her arousal burning. Her heat cycle was really early this year; she wasn't supposed to get it until a month from now. She blames Sans.

"Sans…" Even though she warned Sans about this, she was still worried for him. She wasn't truly sure what she was capable of since she was always unaware of what was going on during the first three days. What if her heat cycle lasted longer this time? What if… she hurts him? She just realized she was rubbing herself unconsciously while thinking of him. She couldn't take it anymore. She took out her cell phone and speed-dialed her boyfriend.

:::

"mmph…" Sans was sleeping when he heard his cell phone buzz as it rested on the desk. He hated how far away his desk was from the bed right now. He needs to at least get a nightstand. The ringing wouldn't cease, so he trudged to the desk and answered it without looking to see who it was first. "mmhello…?" He heard heavy breathing on the other end. "what am i in a horror movie?" He asked.

"Sans…" A desperate voice said between breaths.

"v-venus?" He recognized her, barely.

"Sans… it's time…" She squeaked out. Sans blinked, and then realized what she was talking about.

"oh…" He was wide awake now.

"Baby… please… I need you…" She huffed.

"alright, i'll be there." Sans hung up and grabbed a notebook from his desk (they both thought it would be interesting to take notes on what happens during her heat) and teleported into her New Home apartment. "knock knock." He said upon entering, but he didn't get a who's there, only more heavy breathing. He gulped, remembering that he was finally going to know if she was truly the person he knew from the past or not. "v? where are you?" The skeleton looked around the living room, not seeing her there.

"Sans…" He heard her say from the bedroom. He went inside and saw her lying on the bed, shamelessly touching herself, in her transformed state.

It _was_ her. The soldier he knew from long ago. He was right all along.

She quickly turned her head towards him, her reptile eyes glowing red, baring her sharper fangs at him. She stood up, her beautiful, leathery wings fanning out behind her. Her tail was longer and it whipped against the floor and bed wildly. She had grown brick-orange scales down the sides of her face, arms, legs, and torso. Her hands now had long and fierce black claws and her feet were like that of a dragon's. Her horns were slightly longer and more twisted. The only things that didn't change were her height, body shape and hair. Despite all these changes and how much she said her form is ugly, she was still beautiful, so what the hell was she talking about?

"venus?" Sans tossed the notebook on the desk. She only grunted at him, licking her lips with her forked tongue. Looks like she was in full beast mode. "i'm guessing the light's on but nobody's home." He joked, as she stepped closer. Her thighs were already wet with her fluids. He wondered if she came yet without his help. He quickly took off his clothes, thinking she was about to tear them to shreds. "alright, let's just take it easy… mmm!" She closed the distance between them and sealed her mouth over his, thrusting her tongue between his teeth. Venus rubbed against him wantonly, needing everything from the skeleton.

 **A/N: To read smut (which actually has plot in it, but at the risk of being banned I cannot post here), go to archive of our own dot ORG. Thank you.**

"venus?" Sans threaded his fingers through her hair, checking to see if she was alright and really just sleeping. She was out cold. "ah, you're stealin' my move." He sighed, glad that was over for a while; not that it wasn't enjoyable, he just needed a break. And what was that pink smoke she breathed out? Venus never told him about that, but it did make him very horny and forget about how tired he was. And he was back to normal after he ejaculated. Maybe that could come in handy the next few days. Now that he had a chance, he decided to make some phone calls and take some notes before getting some shut-eye himself.

:::

Venus woke up only an hour and a half later, growling and immediately feeling heat in her groin, rubbing her sticky thighs together for friction. Her eyes glowed again as she sniffed the room, still smelling her boyfriend close-by. She found him, slumped over in her vanity chair, snoring away and still naked. She grinned and crawled out of the bed, sauntering up to him and straddling his lap.

"h-huh…?" Sans woke up and his sockets widened, surprised to see her up so soon. "oh, hey v… um, how're you doin'?" She growled at him again. "still givin' me the silent treatment, huh?" He moaned when she grinded against his flaccid cock which started to harden. "damn, alright, alright." Sans put his fingers to her clit, squeezing it between his fingers. Venus shuddered in pleasure, her wings fluttering.

"so sensitive." He moved his phalanges to her vagina, feeling his semen along with her new juices. She groaned and grabbed his collarbones, wanting him to get to the good part. "so impatient." Already having enough, she grabbed his head and blew that smoke out again. "wait…!" Sans tried to pull away, but it was too late, he'd already inhaled some. He felt hot and bothered again; he wondered if this was what Venus felt like. Probably to a lesser degree, since he knew it would run out as soon as he came. She gave him a dominating look, and he gave one back, the game beginning.

It was going to be a fun – albeit exhausting – week.

:::

A/N: Imagine writing this while you have no door in your room because you're getting a new one and men are walking in and out as they work on your house. That's basically what was going on as I wrote this lovely chapter. Please review and comment. It's all I ask for. Q&A still going.


	8. Pink Part 2

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 8: Pink Part 2

:::

Venus woke up, finally conscious yet still in her scarier form. She moaned, feeling tired and horny as hell. "back for more, are you?" She heard a deep voice say. She turned her head to see Sans sitting in the chair naked and helping himself to some ketchup.

"Sans?" She said, her voice hoarse.

"oh, you're finally back." He says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What day is it?" She asked, looking at the clock.

"it's been three days since i got here."

"Since you got… have you been here the whole time?"

"yeah, took off from work for a whole week, and i told pap that you're sick and i need to take care of you."

"You took off for me?" She repeated guiltily. "I didn't say you needed to stick with me the whole time, just maybe a couple nights…"

"hey, i can't think of a better vacation than sleeping and having sex with my girlfriend." He winked. "besides, i don't think you would have let me leave, and if i did you'd come find me."

"You think so?" She smiled. "Thanks, babe."

"no problem." Sans looked at her questionably. "um… you need help, down there?" Venus furrowed her brows in confusion until she looked down, not realizing until now that she was touching herself.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was doing that." She blushed. "I'm still horny, you know."

"you're always 'horny'." He joked, and she giggled. "so do you need a hand?"

"How 'bout… you just watch me?" She said in a sexy tone. She turned her body toward him and spread her legs so he had the perfect view of her slightly bruised thighs and womanhood. She was still beautiful, though. "I bet you're tired from helping me out for the past three days."

"uh… yeah, okay." Sans gulped, still stunned by her sexiness after all this time together.

 **A/N: To read smut (which actually has plot in it, but at the risk of being banned I cannot post here), go to archive of our own dot ORG. Thank you.**

They looked at each other, smiling lazily, basking in their post-orgasmic feeling until Venus caught a whiff of herself.

"Holy shit I smell terrible!" She said, waving her hand in front of her face. "And so do the sheets, ugh…"

"really? i hadn't noticed." He shrugged, probably stinking himself since he hasn't bothered bathing in two days.

"Well, I'm gonna bathe, wanna join me?" She sat up, stretching.

"sure, although we'll just get messy again right after." He got up.

"True." She tried standing, but was a little weak on her feet. "You sure did a number on me, Sans. I wish I could remember it." She took the boney hand that was offered to her. "Thanks, just don't inhale."

"i'm sure it's not that bad." He smelled her and pretended to be disgusted. "i think i know why they say 'foul beast' now."

"Fuck you." She smirked at him. She went into the bathroom first, accidentally hitting the doorframe with her wings. "Damn it. I forgot about these things. And I fucking hate having claws and long nails."

"i noticed that you bite them back when we first met."

"It's amazing, the things you notice. Most guys don't see that stuff." She said, drawing her wings closer to herself before stepping in the shower. "Yeah, I hate it. The nails change to long claws every time I transform, and when I turn back, the nails are just as long as the claws were, so then it's back to biting them."

"i would think having fingernails would be convenient." He got in the shower next, shutting the door behind him.

"Not for me. They get in the way of touching things." She paused. "Wow, that sounded sexual."

"everything you say sounds sexual to me." He winked.

"Same." Venus said right back at him, turning on the water. "So uh… what do you think of my other form?" She held out her hands to display herself.

"beautiful. one-hundred percent." He said without hesitation. _just what i thought the very first time i saw you all those years ago._ He thought.

"Really?" She looked down at herself, her hands… "I haven't thought so in a long time. I just feel like I look so… evil."

"what's wrong with that?" Sans shrugged again. "just because you look it doesn't mean you are."

"… Huh. I never thought of it that way." She put her arms around his neck, feeling horny again. "Have I ever told you how much of a fucking genius you are?"

"no, not at all." He said with sarcasm. She laughed and kissed his head, working her way down to his neck, kissing every vertebra. "nngh… feelin' the burn, are we?"

"Do you mind?" Venus licked his collarbone with her long tongue.

"what a silly question." He honestly couldn't get enough of her.

 **A/N: To read smut (which actually has plot in it, but at the risk of being banned I cannot post here), go to archive of our own dot ORG. Thank you.**

:::

After they cleaned themselves thoroughly, they went back to the bedroom, and Venus saw the open notebook on the vanity table. "Did you take notes?"

"some." Sans sat in the chair. "been kinda busy, though."

"Can I see them?" She asked, sparkly-eyed.

"sure." He handed her the book.

"I bet this would be good fappin' material." She grinned.

"you'll find that it's very professional." Sans imitated his brother. "as scientific as possible."

"Science is sexy, though." She smirked, reading the first page. "'March 4th, 20XX.' Yeah, my cycle came early this year, and it's all your fault. Scientific fact."

"i'll have to write that down." He says. She read a little more, giggling here and there, until she got to the part where she used the pink smoke on Sans.

"I didn't know I used that during my cycle!"

"your exes never told you?"

"No! Maybe I did but they didn't know…"

"that would make sense, since you're a boss monster and they probably weren't." He noticed she was quiet after that. He saw that she was looking at him strangely. Oh, he now realized that was supposed to be a secret. "i mean… i just assumed… you seem powerful."

"Yeah… I am a boss monster, I guess." She looked dismally at her hands like when she was in the shower. "You are too, right?"

"that's right." He smiled, winking. "that's how i stayed aware of everything that was happening, and the smoke was how i was able to keep up with you for three whole days."

"That would explain it." She nodded. "I inherited that power from my mother. It's used to make anyone who's sexually attracted to you do whatever you want." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know very well I haven't used it on you, so don't you give me that look."

"just checkin'." He said.

"I haven't used it in a very long time. I feel like I'm cheating when I use it, you know? In more ways than one, of course." She put a hand on his shoulder. "And don't worry, it's not too dangerous, and there are no side effects or anything. One jizz and it's out of your system."

"good to know." Sans said before yawning. Venus yawned, too. "wanna hit the sack?"

"Yeah." She put the notebook down and walked to her bed, but she stopped, remembering how messy the bed was. "Uh, let's sleep in the guest bedroom instead."

"right." Sans agreed.

:::

A/N: Thanks for the comments and likes, but do keep them coming! Things are gonna get heavy from now on.

A/N UPDATE: I write these chapters, but I cannot put them out unless I get comments. I have two piled up, as of right now. No comments, no uploads. I hate to be mean, as in, I wish I didn't have to be, but if you want someone to be creative for you, for free, some feedback and appreciation is necessary. It's important to let that person know how much you like their work and that you want them to continue making it. I never needed to do this before, since my works used to get so many comments. For a while, I thought it was because I was into pairings that no one cared about, but now I see that it's not that, it's that readers have now become unappreciative of the free fictions they're getting to read and don't care about the writers. And it can stop by simply creating an account and commenting.


	9. Yellow

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 9: Yellow

:::

 _Sans… Sans…_ He saw his goddess saunter toward him.

"uh-huh…" He says, completely mesmerized.

 _Sans… Sans…_ "SANS!"

"huh?!" He snapped back to reality, seeing Undyne in front of him, not Venus. "oh, uh… hey, 'sup?"

"Don't 'sup me!" She slammed her spear against the ground. "You'd better be listening, cuz this is really important."

"alright, what?"

"Someone's gone missing in Snowdin, and I need you to investigate."

"missing, huh? who?" Sans finally showed interest.

"The innkeeper's kid." Undyne replied, looking very angry and concerned.

"shit. okay, i'm on it." He said, teleporting away.

"He's lazy, useless, and now he's in love." She mumbled. "Could he get worse?"

:::

One year. It's been one fucking year since the last reset. Things have been going so well, and now it looks like the honeymoon phase is over. And it's all because of him. That fucking flower. Who else would be responsible for kidnapping – and most likely killing – an innocent child? No one in this town, that was for sure.

He tried getting rid of that plant. He really did. But that reset power of his… no one could kill that thing forever. He's also tried to get rid of his problem with knowing the resets happen, but… where to even start with that?

Sans teleported around, asking people if they'd seen the child. The snowdrake believed he heard someone laughing in the woods, thinking he was laughing at his jokes. So Sans headed there, teleporting from tree to tree to get a better view. "shit." He saw what looked like a small pile of dust, with nothing but a scarf left over. "shit." He said again as he teleported down to the ground, gazing at the grey dust atop the white snow. He heard the laughter the snowdrake was talking about. "you." his eyes went black.

"Me!" Flowey stuck out from under the snow. "Howdy! It's been a long time, hasn't it, bud?"

"you're the 'bud', here." Sans tried to ease his mind with a pun. "and yeah, i guess it has."

"Oh, but there's still so much to do. And I have ALL the time in the WORLD!" The yellow flower smiled.

"heh… well apparently, so do i." The skeleton said. "i don't know why i bothered to come out here. you're gonna reset, and the kid'll be fine. nothin' to worry about." Sans turned to leave.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Flowey teetered back and forth. "You know, when kids die, people make a much bigger deal about it. Don't you think all deaths should be treated the same way? Take this kid, for example. His loved ones will be sad, but others might not even care."

"what are you gettin' at?" Sans gritted his teeth, growing impatient.

"My point is, you don't really care that this kid died, do you?" Flowey's smile became crooked. "But when I killed your brother… whoo, you got so mad at me…"

"shut up." His eye began to glow blue.

"And now, you have someone else that you're close to." He said while Sans gasped and turned around to look at him, his little face contorted with evil happiness.

"no… i… i don't know what you're talking about." He tried to play it off.

"But I saw it with my own eyes. You making out with that dragon lady outside of your house." Flowey furrowed his brows. "Never saw you as a lady killer, Sans."

"again, calling me things you should be calling yourself." He stepped forward, his eye-sockets once again black. "if you ever go near her, or my brother, i'll…" His cell started playing the 'Deadpool Rap.' He used that as Venus' ringtone.

"Go ahead, pick it up. I'll wait." The flower pursed his lips.

"fuck you." Sans remembered at that moment why he never had a girlfriend before, why he hardly got close to anyone, even his own brother: because of this goddamn flower. Because he ruined everything. The phone wouldn't stop ringing. He reluctantly took it out of his pocket and answered it, while keeping an eye on the flower. "hello?"

"Hey, bonehead! Were you sleepin'?" Venus asked on the other end.

"no." The skeleton knew Flowey was going to attack any second.

"That's a first. You wanna hang out? I got a new videogame." She said.

"that's cool, babe. listen…!" He dodged a thorny vine that shot out from the ground.

"Sans? Are you okay?" She heard him grunt.

"v, i'm working late today; i can't hang." He tried to stifle another sound as he dodged again, barely making it. "i'm sorry, venus."

"Sans, wa-…" She tried to say, but she heard nothing but a tone after he hung up on her. What the fuck was that all about? She never heard him sound like that. She wasn't the type to nag and carry on about her boyfriend's personal business. He had to work late before, but he always just joked about it, saying how stupid it was. This time, though... something was wrong. She quickly called Papyrus.

"HELLO?" Pap answered.

"Hey, Papyrus, it's me." Venus said. "Is Sans home?"

"NO, HE'S WORKING. UNDYNE PUT HIM ON AN IMPORTANT CASE! SHE TOLD ME HERSELF."

"A case?"

"YES, THERE'S A CHILD MISSING IN SNOWDIN! I WANTED TO HELP, BUT…" He trailed off. "STILL, UNDYNE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SANS HAVING TO WORK LATE. SHE USUALLY TELLS ME THAT, AND THEN LAUGHS AT SANS' EXPENSE."

"I see." She said. "Thanks, Pap. See ya." She hung up, and then put on her sweater with an open back that she got specifically for visiting Snowdin. She left her apartment and transformed, flying faster than ever to Sans' Snowdin sentry station. He wasn't there, so she picked up his scent and followed it, flying through the trees. Finally, she heard evil, high-pitched laughter, and flew up towards it. From above, she saw Sans fighting a… flower? Really? She'd never seen him fight before, and she thought he was pretty damn good. Those weird skulls that blasted lasers were awesome. And he was really fast, too. She was very impressed, and kind of turned on. But she saw the flower come up behind him, and she swooped down, creating a wall of flames with her wings.

"venus?" Sans nearly fell down from the backdraft. "what are you…?"

"Cuz I had a bad feeling, that's why." She looked back at him. "Also checking to see that you're not cheating on me."

"v, i'd never…" He shook his head, knowing this wasn't a good time for jokes. "you have to get out of here. that flower is dangerous, and i don't just mean he's physically strong."

"But why are you fighting him?" Venus asked. "You almost got impaled just now. You're welcome for saving your life, by the way."

"it wouldn't've mattered." Sans argued.

"Not mattered?" She repeated incredulously.

"He's right." The smoke cleared and Flowey stood in the burnt grass. "He doesn't care about anyone's death, not even his own. The only deaths he cares about are his brother's and yours." He smirked. "I remember killing you before, though. You put up quite a fight."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" She asked.

"don't listen to him he…" Sans couldn't tell her about the resets; she wouldn't understand and think they're both lunatics. His jaw hurt from pressing his teeth together so hard. "he killed the innkeeper's kid." He pointed at the pile of dust and scarf.

"He killed a child?" She looked from the dust to the tiny flower with the evil face. "Why?"

"because he can." Sans' eyes were dark. "please just get out of here. i'll handle it."

"You two aren't going anywhere." Flowey made a barrier made of vines behind them before attempting to shoot them with seed bullets. They dodged to the side. "Aw, you're going to die together, like Romeo and Juliet! HOW SWEET!" He laughed maniacally.

"You fuck." Venus looked over at her boyfriend, seeing how tired he was from fighting so long. "Sans…" She fanned her wings out, her eyes glowing red. "I think it's time I showed you what I can do."

"venus, don't…" He had a feeling there was nothing he could do to stop her. Way before they started dating, he had only ever seen her as a warrior: fighting, training, and blowing everyone else away with her strength. And now he was about to see it again, only this time by her side, and not hiding in shadowed corridors.

"So you kill for fun?" Venus walked closer to Flowey. "I can't turn a blind eye to that. Especially since you tried to kill my boyfriend."

"You're the same, huh? Caring more about the one you love instead of the one you don't."

"Isn't that just natural? You care more about the people you know." She wasn't too quick to fall for his words. She leaped at him, attempting to kick his shit-eating grin with her fiery leg. He ducked into the dirt and re-emerged behind her. She expected that, immediately turning around, breathing fire out of her mouth and aiming it at the flower. He tried blocking it with thorns, but they just burned away, turning to ash. She shot fire at him again, but he dug into the ground again, this time not coming back up just yet. "Tell me something: have you ever killed someone you didn't know, and then regretted it afterwards?"

"Hmm… can't say that I have." The voice of Flowey echoed through the ground. "Especially since I know I can control the fact that they live or die."

"You're fucking insane." Venus growled.

"Oh, Sans hasn't told you about the resets, has he?" The yellow flower laughed. "And here I thought couples share all their secrets!"

"We'll talk about that after I kill you." Venus stated.

"Right. So then… LET'S DANCE!" Flowey screamed, and vines burst from the ground as Venus dodged them before flying up. Unfortunately, the thorny vines could follow her in the air, grabbing for her. He blasted each one she could with fire, surprised at how many there were. She looked down, seeing the flower finally show his face through the melting snow. She dived, making her way to him quickly. But he went underground again, laughing at her.

"It's hard to hit a small target." She said, blowing out smoke from between gritted teeth. "Get out here, you piss-colored flower."

"Hmph, I bet you have secrets of your own." Says Flowey. "There must be something you're not telling your boyfriend."

"You don't know anything about me." A roar came from deep in her throat as she spoke.

"True. 'Course, since Sans and I are such good buddies, I can find out for him, and tell him myself."

"Keep talkin'." Venus closed her eyes and opened her ears, pinpointing his exact location. "I dare you."

"Maybe you're cheating on him. Maybe you're a prostitute. Or maybe, since you seem to be so ruthless, you are a KILLER." He spoke while she treaded lightly on the ground. "That's it, isn't it? You've killed people, and you don't want Sans to know about it. Who was it you killed? Your parents? Your best friend? Your ex-boyfriend? Or a complete stranger?"

"venus, look out!" Sans saw Flowey pop out of the ground right behind her.

"Gotcha!" She grabbed Flowey with her tail, yanking him out of the ground, his roots breaking and he yelled in pain. She brought him to her hands, squeezing him, choking him.

"Mercy! Please mercy!" Flowey choked out. "Don't kill me!"

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Her voice had the roar in it again. "You had plenty of chances to run away." Her eyes glowed brighter, smoke came out her nose and she bared her fangs, ready to burn this pathetic plant. "And now you'll pay for what you've done."

"You want to kill me… in front of him?" He and Venus looked at Sans, whose smile was upside down and eyes angry. Venus believed that look was for her, not Flowey. Her eyes stopped glowing and her lips relaxed.

"Sans…" She said softly.

"no, don't let him fool you!" Sans held out his hand. Then, out of the corner of his eye-socket, he saw ten tiny white seeds homing in on her from behind. "v!" He shouted, but it was too late. All the bullets hit, some going right through her body. She drops Flowey and he rooted himself a couple feet away. All Sans could do in time was catch her before she fell.

"Ha! Lovers are suckers!" Flowey stuck out his tongue and winked. "That was too easy."

"you bastard." Sans held seemingly lifeless Venus in his arms. "you better reset right the fuck now."

"I don't have to listen to you!" He said, smirking. "Maybe I'll just leave the timeline this way. What do you think of-…?!" He was interrupted by a fireball to the face. He instantly turned to ash and died.

"Now that's what I call… too easy." Venus said, coughing up blood. She let the arm that shot the fireball rest on the ground.

"venus…" Sans said in relief. "you're gonna be fine, right? c'mon, i'll take you to alphys, she can…"

"No, Sans… I'm not… gonna make it…" She said, breathing with difficulty.

"no… v, you won't die. i promise, and you know how much i hate makin' promises."

"Sans, listen please." She smiled at him. "There're a lot of things that I didn't tell you about me… I've been keeping them from you. Go to Undyne, ask her about me, she knows…" She coughed more, her soul struggling to hold on.

"please, don't…" Even though he was sure this would reset, especially because Flowey is 'dead', seeing someone he cares about die in front of him still fucking hurts. And the worst part is… he can never forget it.

"But the one thing she can't tell you is…" Tears ran down her scaly cheeks. "I love you, Sans. I never told you because, well… I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear it."

"v…"

"I love you." She shut her eyes and went limp before turning to dust, the only things left behind were the earrings he gave her.

"damnit." Sans said quietly, picking up the earrings. Without realizing it, tears fell from his sockets, plopping into the pile of dust. "GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted as loud as the time he watched his brother die. He asked himself why over and over again. Why he had to suffer like this, why he was the only one, why… why he let this woman into his life when he knew this would happen. And it's going to keep happening, over and over and over again. The flower doesn't age, the flower doesn't die, and he will keep destroying over, and over… and fucking over.

It needed to be over.

 **RESET**

:::

A/N: Told you it was heavy. Keep the comments coming, please. They pay for chapters to be uploaded. Thank you.


	10. Blue

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 10: Blue

:::

The reset put everything back to the way it was three days before. The innkeeper's kid was alive. Venus was alive. Sans was… tired. Sans wasn't answering her calls. But he was happy she was calling… still he wouldn't pick up. Sans spent most of his time at Grillby's, not drinking ketchup, but drinking alcohol.

A week and a half after the reset, Venus got tired of Sans not picking up the phone. She went to their house, and Papyrus answered the door, telling her to find him at the bar with a worried look in his innocent eye-sockets. Sure enough, he was at the bar in his favorite seat, drinking shots. She sighed, and sat beside him, ordering sake (Grillby started selling sake after she suggested it). "Hello." She said, pissed that he didn't realize she was there.

"oh, hey~." He was surprised to see her. "i thought of a great new joke. knock knock."

"Who's there?" She said, exasperated.

"dragon."

"Dragon who?"

"dragon me to hell!" Sans laughed at his own joke, taking another shot. She did her best not to laugh and just let out a sigh.

"Sans, you're drunk."

"i'm also insane." He says. "and stupid. i screwed myself."

"What do you mean?" She asked, drinking some of her sake.

"everyone close to me gets hurt." Sans gripped the glass hard. "hell, everyone here gets hurt, and they don't even know it. and when i tell them that, they all think i'm insane, right, grillbz?" Grillby just made a confused sound. "and the worst part is, i can't do a thing to stop it. it's morbidly hysterical."

"Sans, I… I don't know what you're talking about." Venus put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up at her, he just stared into the empty glass.

"that's why i act like i don't care, cuz i can't afford to care." He said. "i gave up. there's no point. nothing matters. i don't matter, you don't matter, our relationship doesn't…!" Venus put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to let this pass because you're drunk, but I will not let you say that." She said sternly. "Of course everything matters. Of course you and I matter, at least, I hope we still do. Now come on, Papyrus is worried about you. I'm taking you home. We'll talk about all this later." She took his hand and led him out of the bar. Amazingly, he didn't put up a fight. When they got outside, he passed out in the snow. "Sans!" She turned him over to find him dead asleep, snoring away. "My God." She picked him up bridal style and carried him home, having a hard time knocking on the door.

"SANS! VENUS!" Papyrus was quicker to answer the door than usual. "IS HE ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, but he's gonna be seriously hungover tomorrow." She said. Papyrus led her upstairs so she could put Sans to bed. "Has this ever happened before?"

"YES, HE'S BEEN LIKE THIS BEFORE. HE CAN SAY TERRIBLE THINGS WHILE HE'S DRUNK." Papyrus folded his hands together. "SO, DON'T BE MAD AT HIM. AND HE'LL BE ALRIGHT. AFTER ALL, HE HAS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND YOU!"

"Right… I hope so." She looks down at Sans. "Hey, can I sleep on your couch tonight? I need to talk with your brother in the morning."

"OF COURSE!" He says. "I'LL GET YOU A BLANKET!"

"Thanks, man." She really hoped everything would be okay like Papyrus said it would.

:::

Venus woke up the next morning very early, earlier than Papyrus. She got up and peeked in the kitchen, seeing no one there. She decided to check on Sans, mostly to make sure he was still there. She was very worried about him. She'd seen him drunk before, but he's always been a happy drunk, and a hands-y one, too. This was scary… it reminded her of how she used to be.

She quietly entered Sans' room, and what do you know, he wasn't there. His scent was still strong, so it must have just left. She turned on the light, looking around, finding no trace of him. She sat at his desk, putting her head in her hands, holding back tears.

What happened? Everything had been going great. Then out of nowhere, he stops calling her, and she can't get through to him. Now, she prides herself on not being nagging and clingy. They live in separate homes, they have their own space, their own free time… and she doesn't get jealous (too jealous). So she didn't see a problem there. And then finds him drunk and talking about crazy shit like her and Papyrus getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it. What does that mean? He's never hurt her!

She smashed the desk with her fists, hitting a hidden button on the top of it. She heard a beep and a hiss, and the desk started moving to the right to reveal white stairs. "What the fuck?" Was all she could say. She had no idea this was here. Did Papyrus know? Most definitely not. She slowly went down the stairs, while the desk slid back into place above her. She hoped there was another way out of this… secret lab? That's what it looked like. Was Sans some kind of evil scientist all along? She looked around, seeing nothing much except these blueprints and strange words on the wall that made no sense to her, and finally a tiny picture with little Sans, Papyrus, and another skeleton – who looked very familiar – with 'don't forget' written on the back of it. "The fuck is this, Fullmetal Alchemist?" She saw some drawers, instinctively reaching for them, but then stopped herself. "Damnit, I'm snooping and I hate snooping!"

"so then stop." Venus yelped and turned around, seeing Sans standing on the steps. He had bigger bags under his eyes than usual. "don't jump out of your skin, or you'll end up looking like me."

"Sans, wha- where were you?"

"hiding, after i heard someone come down here."

"I'm sorry, I found this place by accident, I didn't mean to…"

"it's fine, just don't tell pap. there's a door over there, so you can see yourself out." He said, about to leave himself.

"Wait!" Venus went up to him. "Please talk to me. Tell me what happened last night, tell me… why you stopped calling."

"you wouldn't understand. you wouldn't believe me if i told you." Sans' shoulders sagged, turning his head away from her.

"Try me." She turned him around to face her gently.

"i can't." He insisted. "i'm sorry, just… please go." She had been patient long enough; now she was pissed.

"You know what? Fine. Have your damn pity party. I'm so sick of this shit. I've been surrounded by people who keep secrets and liars my whole fucking life, and I'm sick of it. No one ever tells me anything! I'm not Papyrus, okay? I'm not some angelic being that you need to protect from the evils of this world! And even that is a load of shit, cuz he deserves to know more than me! So fuck you, Sans!"

"you hypocritical bitch." Sans' eye glowed blue, pissed that she would bring his brother into this. "you say that when you've got secrets of your own?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She turned to leave, almost to the door.

"you think i don't know who you are, scorchia?" He said, and she stopped dead in her tracks, the look on her face full of shock. She turned around slowly, her eyes so wide they looked like they were going to burst out of her skull.

"How… do you know that name?"

" _your_ name." Sans corrected her. "i worked at the palace a long time ago as a lab assistant to that guy." He pointed to the picture on the wall. "w.d. gaster, my father."

"Gaster!" She finally remembered him.

"i would see you sometimes, there." He continued. "scorchia, the greatest warrior under the king. you would stand by his side sternly, looking down at everyone else cuz they couldn't match up to you. i'd see you sparring, training, laughing with undyne… you used your other form, back then, wearing armor with a spiked whip in your hand… heh, you were like a warrior goddess. you never saw me; i would hide, cuz if i was caught, i'd get punished for slacking off."

"You knew who I was this whole time?" She was still wrapping her head around that.

"yeah, but that's all i know." Sans sighed. "i have no clue why you suddenly up and left the royal guard." Venus – Scorchia - couldn't help but laugh. This whole situation was too weird.

"You're right, Sans. I am a hypocrite." She sighed. "I never told you because… well, I didn't know how you'd react. But, if you're willing to listen, I'll tell you the rest of my story."

"ah, well… sure, but you don't have to…"

"It's fine. I'd feel a lot better if I did." She smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"me too, and i'm sorry i called you a bitch." Sans smiled. "you wanna sit down?"

"Where?" She looked around.

"here." Sans went and hopped up on the desk, leaning back against the wall and crossing his feet.

"How snug." She giggled, hopping up also, sitting opposite of him. "May as well start from the beginning. And don't you dare fall asleep on me."

"if i do, just kick me." He said. Venus took a deep breath before she began her story.

:::


	11. Green

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 11: Green

:::

"I was born Scorchia the Dragon, taking my father's name." She began. "My parents were children during the Human Wars, orphaned during the carnage. My father, Scorch, grew up to be a strong soldier in the Royal Guard, and admired the King. My mother, Lillia, though promiscuous and needed sex in order to survive, loved my father. They married and had me, and we lived happily in the city. They were great and loved me, but they had one vice…"

"humans?" Sans already knew.

"Humans." She nodded. "They hated them, for a good reason, I guess, and their hatred was rubbing off on me, telling me to never trust them. I wasn't allowed to watch any human-made movies, TV shows, or read any human fiction books, especially ones about dragon slayers and the like. But I was allowed to read of human history, just for educational purposes. My father gave me an astronomy book, and told me someday the King would set us all free, and we'd be able to see the stars with our own eyes.

"Then, one day, dad was getting ready for work quickly and seriously. He kissed my mom and I goodbye, and when I asked him what was wrong, he said 'Don't worry, I'll be home soon.' The next day, soldiers came to our door, and told us that my father was killed by a human with a blue soul. The human was then killed by the King." She paused, swallowing tears.

"i'm sorry." Said Sans.

"Thank you." She could speak again. "My mother… didn't do so well after he died. Her hatred was deeper, and she was barely holding on for me, aging quicker… she died about four years later. By that time, my hatred became full-fledged. Undyne – the two of us were childhood friends because our moms knew each other - suggested I join the Royal Guard with her. I accepted, yet I wasn't sure if I'd make it in since I didn't really know much about fighting. Turns out, I was a natural, even kicking some veterans' asses! With training and practice, I became stronger than everybody, even Undyne who was super jealous. I would destroy the bad punks in the city when I went on patrol, gaining a lot of EXP and LV. No one could touch me; I even got Asgore to his knees, and he said I was better than my father."

"yes, you were an amazing figure, back then." Sans remembered her golden armor and whip.

"Yeah, I was on top, but I wasn't happy. I had so much anger towards humans, and I was letting it out on my own people. I just wanted to get out of the Underground, and kill each human with my bare hands. I wished for a human to fall down here, and then, make them suffer." Her nostrils flared before taking a deep breath. "Asgore would also tell me how much he hated humans, too, and how he would save us all. The way he fought definitely showed that, but when I would see him watering his flowers, or drinking tea with us, he showed a different, softer side. It confused me; how could someone so nice be so strong? After all, what fueled my strength was my hatred.

"And then finally, _finally_ … word spread of a human that had fallen. I was so excited, ready to tear this human down, ready to show the King and everyone what I was made of. The human had already gotten pretty far, all the way to Hotland. I flew there, meeting them on the platforms.

"The human was male. He must have been in his teens. He had blonde hair, green eyes and light skin. He was as tall as me and a little bulky, wearing sweatpants and a polo shirt, and an orange apron with a heart on it. He held a frying pan in his hand. I snarled at him, taking out my whip. He smiled and waved at me. 'Hello, I'm-…'

"'How many?' I asked, interrupting him.

"'How many what?' He asked back.

"'How many monsters have you killed to get all the way here?!' I growled, cracking my whip behind me. His shoulders jumped when I did.

"'Me? I didn't kill anybody.' The boy said, upset that I would suggest such a thing.

"'Then why do you hold that weapon in your hand?'

"'Oh, this? Well, the goat lady gave it to me for good luck, since I told her I love cooking, so I'd just been carrying it!'

"'LIAR!' I cracked the whip again. 'You're all liars, thieves, and murderers!'

"'Please, calm down…'

"'Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day? Today, I will avenge my parents, my grandparents, and all of monster-kind! I will give the King your soul, human!' I held up the vessel that would hold the human's soul, putting it on the ground, and taking up a fighting stance.

"'May we just talk?' Says the boy, holding up his hands. 'I don't want to fight you, ma'am.' I didn't listen and began my attacks, attempting to thrust the point of my whip into vital organs. His soul and weapon allowed him to dodge and block my attacks, but he never once raised the weapon to fight. He just kept talking, trying to calm me down, but nothing worked. I had whipped off his apron at some point, it blowing away somewhere. Eventually, I tired of using my weapon and tossed it aside, taking off my hand, wrist and head armor, readying my dragon skills. 'You are very beautiful.' He complimented me.

"'Stop flirting with me and fight!' I growled, charging at him.

"'I don't understand. Why do you hate me so much?' He dodged, never raising his voice to me.

"'I hate ALL humans! You all are the reason we're trapped down here!'

"'Wh-What?' He suddenly looked really sad.

"'You must be joking.' I ceased attacking him. 'You don't know the story of how humans trapped monster-kind under this God-forsaken mountain a whole millennium ago? What do they teach you in school?'

"'I never even knew monsters truly existed until I fell down here, and that goes for most humans.' The boy explained. 'I merely climbed the mountain to find a special spice that I heard only grows here.'

"'And today I learn that humans are not only killers, but they are ignorant too. They have forgotten about us, which is the worst crime of them all.' I said calmly, before fire shot out my mouth, nose, and ears. 'This won't go unpunished! When I get out of here, I'll gladly remind humans of our existence! We only need two souls left to leave this fucking place, and yours will be one of them!'

"'So, there really is no way out of here without people having to die?' He asked.

"'You think we haven't tried everything? Yes, this is the only way, so it's either you or me, but I can assure you…' I shot fire from my hands towards him. He blocked it, and the pan became burnt beyond repair. 'It will most definitely be YOU!' I attacked him with my flames, and he dodged, but slower this time; At first I thought it was because he was tired, but the truth was he just… didn't have any more determination. I had him trapped by walls of fire. He had nowhere to go. I roared, lunging toward him, and with my strength I thrust my clawed hand right through his chest…

"And then, the strangest thing happened, Sans. It is so hard to explain, but I saw… I was looking into his mind, his soul." She looked down at her hand, the hand she stabbed the boy with.

"wait, what?" Sans asked. "you mean you saw his memories?"

"Yes." She shook her head incredulously. "I still to this day have no explanation of how that occurred without me becoming a godlike creature. Maybe because his soul was still inside his body? I don't fucking know." Tears welled in her eyes again. "But when that happened, I learned who the boy was, everything he was. 'Henry.' I said after the visions stopped and I could see him again. 'Your name is Henry, isn't it?'

"'Y-Yeah… how did you know?' He asked, coughing up blood.

"'I don't know, I…' I remembered what I had done. I thought maybe I had absorbed his soul by accident, but when I looked down at myself, I didn't look any different. I was just covered in blood… his blood. 'Oh God… Henry…'

"'Please… tell me… your name.' His voice was weak.

"'… Scorchia.'

"'That's… a cool name. It's like, 'scorch ya,' heh…'

"'I'm… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know…' I began to cry.

"'It's okay. I'm glad… that my soul can be used… to help all of you.' He wheezed. 'Be seeing you, I guess.' He exhaled one last time before he went limp and died. I pulled my arm out of his body, and his soul appeared. It was a shining bright green. I almost reached out and touched it, but I stopped myself, not wanting to turn into an even greater beast than I already was or see his life flash before my eyes again. I took the canister and opened it, allowing the soul to enter it and I closed the lid. I stared at it, and the dead boy, hugging the vessel to my chest and crying into it. 'God, what have I done?' I kept repeating to myself until the flames died down." She needed to stop, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"here." Sans pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to her. "i'm not sure if it's used."

"It's okay, thanks." She wiped the tears away. "I stopped crying eventually, remembering I still had a duty to complete, after careful consideration of my options. I took the canister and the human's – Henry's – body in each arm and began my walk of shame through Hotland, the Core elevator and the city, walking through the street to show the people what I had done on purpose. I wanted them to see the look on my face. I marched up to the palace and into King Asgore's garden, where he was watering his flowers. 'Hold on, I'm almost finished.' He said.

"'So am I.' I retorted. He turned around, gasping.

"'My goodness, you've done it.' He came up to me and took the canister. 'Excellent. Now we only need one more. Scorchia, you have done wonderfully. Your father would be very proud. You will be rewarded, of course, and you shall become Captain of the Royal Guard.'

"'No. I quit.' I stated simply.

"'Wh-What?' Asgore couldn't believe what he just heard.

"'I. Quit.' I repeated.

"'Scorchia, you're back!' Undyne shows up, bursting through the door. 'And you got the soul! That's great!' She started reading the tense situation. 'Um, what's going on?'

"'Scorchia's quitting the Royal Guard.' The King replied.

"'What?! But why?!'

"'Yes, why?'

"'Because you lied to me!' I said through gritted teeth. 'I don't know about my parents; they might not have known any better, but you do. You said that all humans were evil! That's a LIE!' I took the boy's body from off my shoulder and into my arms, holding him up for the King to see. 'This boy's name is Henry. Do you know when I found that out? After I killed him!'

"'Wha… I don't understand.' Said the King.

"'I saw into this boy's soul.' I said, and he and Undyne went wide-eyed. 'Do not ask me how, cuz I have no idea. But I did, and I saw Henry's life. He was a good kid. He loved his family, friends, and his dog, and boy did he love to cook. He would bake his own birthday cakes! He was so good at it. And he would get bullied. The boys at his school would call him names because he was so nice and liked cooking. And do you know what he did about that? He fucking made pizza rolls for them from scratch. And they liked them! And they stopped bullying him. There was zero evil or hatred in this boy. All there was… was kindness. And do you know the last thing he said to me? He was happy his soul would be used to help us.' I was crying again. 'This innocent kid didn't deserve to die!'

"'That's… quite a tale.' Asgore probably either didn't get it, didn't believe me, or didn't know what to say to me. I walked past him, putting Henry's body on the throne.

"'Just know this.' I turned and walked up to him, taking my bloodied armor off. 'I will not work for a lying tyrant, and I will never murder another innocent person again. I fulfilled my duty to you, and now I'm done. Good riddance.' I stormed past him and Undyne.

"'Scorchia, wait!' Undyne came after me, trying to keep up with my pace. 'You can't just quit! After all you've achieved, after all we've been through?'

"'I guess you didn't hear a damn word I said, did you?' I kept walking, not looking at her. 'Leave me alone.'

"'How can you throw your career out like this? Did you ever consider that it was a trick? That what you saw wasn't real? We could have Gaster check you out.' She grabbed my shoulder, trying to turn me around.

"'How dare you?' I threw her hand off me. 'You know what, it doesn't matter. I know what I saw, and I'm not making you believe me. You get to be captain now, anyway, so congratulations.'

"'How can I be the captain when I know there's someone out there stronger than me?'

"'Easy. Just pretend I don't exist. In fact, that's what I want you to actually do.' I almost reached the door at the end of the Final Hallway, but Undyne came and stood in my way, a blue spear in her hand, her spiky teeth bared. 'So you're going to kill me instead?'

"'I'm going to make you see that what you're doing is wrong.' She replied. 'I can't let you leave, not when we're so close to getting out of this mountain! So fight me, Scorchia. Fight me and win if you want to leave!'

"'Undyne, you always had a bad habit of picking fights with people that are stronger than you.' I put my hands up in defense. 'Don't, you'll regret it.'

"'NGAAAAAAH!' She didn't listen and charged at me, wildly throwing spears in every direction. I dodged her and her weapons easily, flying up to dodge the spears jutting up from the floor. I tried flying to the door, but more damn spears came out of it, blocking the way. I was cornered and she threw a line of weapons at me. I roared, angry that she was going through all this trouble when I had already made up my mind. I smashed my foot on the ground and created my infamous Firewall, her spears ricocheted off and scattered everywhere, except for one… 'AAAANNNGH!' I heard Undyne scream.

"'Huh?' I put the wall down, seeing a spear sticking out of her left eye, bleeding horribly. The spear disappeared, leaving a huge hole in its place. She put her hands over it and cried and screamed in agony. 'No, Undyne… I didn't mean to…' I was walking toward her.

"'What happened?! Who's screaming?!' Shouted Asgore from his room. I couldn't stay. I had already made things bad enough. I looked at her, her remaining eye filled with anger and pain.

"'I'm sorry, Undyne.' I said before running out the door and flying away. But I couldn't fly home… so I just flew, crying so much folks below would think it was raining. I flew to the edge of town, where the mountainside is. God, I just wanted to fly out of this place, wanting to see the stars, wanting to… fly into the stars, and never come back. I fucked up twice that day, two things that I couldn't fix or erase no matter what I did. I roared, and punched the mountainside, a huge chunk of it crumbling off. I sat in the rubble that I made, wondering what I was going to do.

"Then, after thinking a long time – and sleeping – I finally decided to change the things that I could. I changed my name, my look, moved into a different apartment, and got a new job. I liked singing and dancing, and the theatre was having auditions, so why not? Once again, I was a natural, and became a main cast member. I started learning more about humans as a hobby: their inventions, discoveries, the animals on the surface, and watching movies, TV shows, anime, playing videogames and listening to human music. I ended up loving humans, kicking myself for being so hateful of them my whole life, never giving them a chance. Of course there are bad ones, but there are bad monsters too, and we all have flaws. At our cores, we are alike, monsters and humans." She sniffed and took another deep breath, giving a 'that's all' smile to Sans.

"so that's how undyne lost her eye." Sans said.

"Yeah, I felt so guilty. A couple years ago I reconnected with her, begging profusely for her forgiveness, and was so happy that I got it." Venus blew her nose and wiped her eyes before dropping the tissue in the small trash can.

"wow, babe. just wow." Sans rubbed his head. "that's quite a load. but it all turned out okay, right? you became a better person by going through all that." He looked down. "i hadn't even thought about what i'm gonna do when a human shows up at my station."

"Good question." She said. "It depends on what kind of human they are: good or evil."

"yeah." He looked at her again. "but how you saw that human's – henry's – life in your mind… that's the better question. with everything i know about souls, i never knew that could happen."

"I narrowed it down to three possibilities," Venus held up her fingers. "One, I had that power all along yet don't know how to use it. Two, something weird happens when you touch a soul before the person is completely dead, i.e. it shows you their life instead of turning you into a god, or three… I'm related to the Grim Reaper."

"heh, well i think we can rule out number three, since the prospects of that being the case are 'grim.'" Sans joked, and Venus coughed out a laugh. "undyne suggested gaster giving you a check-up but you didn't get it… probably for the best…"

"You said you were Gaster's assistant, right? I'd let you give me a check-up… if you know what I mean." She rolled her shoulders and winked. "It could be like Doctor/Experiment roleplay."

"never thought of that being sexy before…" He blushed, clearing his throat. "but it would probably be better if alphys did it; she's more qualified."

"Hmph, I don't want her nervously poking and prodding me. Besides, she works for the King. He could find out about me." She pouted. "And it's strange, I don't remember much about Gaster. I only met him a few times, and I didn't remember his face until I saw that picture. And he's your father…"

"well, technically he's not…" Sans said, while Venus gave him a confused look. "and a lot of people have forgotten him. only until they see his face do they remember."

"Huh?" She didn't get it. He sighed.

"welp, it's only fair… you told me your story, so i should tell you mine."

:::

A/N: Uwah, did this take long to write or what? I wanted to get it perfect. The next chapter's gonna be hard, too. I'll be taking random theory ideas from a lot of people and mashing them up. Again, thanks for the reviews, but I need more if you want the next chapter!


	12. Black

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 12: Black

:::

A/N: Slightly inspired by zarla-s's "Handplates" comic, among other theories. Check her out on tumblr, livejournal, or deviantart.

:::

"before i tell you this, you need to promise me you won't tell pap about this lab or this story." Sans stated.

"I promise, but why do you keep it from him?" Venus asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"you'll find out." His eyes darkened. "we're not gaster's sons, we're… his clones."

"What?!" She was shocked.

"you know the holes in his hands?" He pointed to the photo. "he made us from the pieces of his hands he cut off and pieces of his soul. he was the last skeleton, so he couldn't make us the usual way, you know?"

"So… he was lonely and wanted children?"

"no, but that's actually what papyrus thought then." Sans frowned. "no, he was just a scientist, a scientist who needed test subjects. that's what he made us for."

"Oh no…" Venus didn't like the pained look in Sans' face. "He wasn't much of a father then, huh?"

"'fraid not. according to asgore, he was our father. asgore didn't know of the pain gaster put us through, and gaster made us swear to never tell him what he was doing, what he was trying to make, or else he'd hurt us more. he was way more powerful than us at the time, so we could do nothing."

"What was he making?"

"well, he wanted to do three things. the first was to break the barrier, obviously. asgore was aware of that, but he didn't know how good ol' dad was planning on doing it. he wanted to use us. we were clones, so gaster thought we could bend the rules of the barrier. so the second thing he wanted to do was figure out the limits of our power. we were nothing but guinea pigs, only treating us well in front of asgore. he tortured pap more because he was more resilient. i hated him for that. but i built his trust, and eventually he let me and pap wander around the palace a bit and made me his assistant/test subject. imagine, writing notes while your brother is poked, prodded, zapped, taken apart and put back together again. i hated it, but pap was always positive about the whole thing. saying things like, 'it will be over someday' and 'we could save all of monster-kind'. he also still trusted our father, saying he wasn't as bad as he seemed… i promised i would get him outta there, and it would be just me and him.

"occasionally, i would slip away from that, and go to the training grounds to watch the soldiers. and that's when i first saw you. you tore up and burned every dummy, every other guard, and it was awesome to watch. i guess you could say, you set my soul on fire."

"Aw, Sans…" She blushed. "So you weren't afraid of me?"

"not in the way you think… it was more of an out-of-my-league kind of afraid." He frowned again. "but then i would get caught and… it was back to the grind."

"You said Gaster wanted to accomplish three things." She said. "What was the third?"

"that." Sans pointed to the thing covered with a sheet with his thumb. "would highly recommend not touching it. it's a… actually, he never named it, heh… that's actually kind of funny, since it's the thing that erased him from existence."

"Erased? Not just killed?"

"no, because he's not dead, technically." Sans rubbed his head. It was hard to explain, and he didn't want her to think he was crazy. "gaster had a… condition. you know the parallel universe theory?"

"Uh, you mean the one where every choice one makes creates the reality you know, but every choice one doesn't make branches off to create its own reality?"

"that's the one." Sans was impressed. "well, that is true, to a certain degree. there are other universes out there, but they are created when a certain reality reaches a tenure. that doesn't happen often, though. most of the time… our universe is reset."

"Whoa, um… what?" Venus held her hands up. "Are you saying that time is rewound? Like a cassette tape?"

"sort of. it's more like a videogame, especially with videogames that give you multiple choices."

"Like Mass Effect."

"yeah, and you keep resetting the game to find out all the endings." Sans explained. "there is a person in this world that has that power, and there is a person that can see the results. gaster had that power. he could tell when the timeline was reset. but he hated it, and wanted to cure it. he thought that shitty machine was the answer. well, i guess in a way it was."

"What happened?" She was having a hard time believing all this, but she listened anyway.

"it was time. i was going to get my brother out of this hell. gaster was fucking around with the machine. it was emitting a circular, white light, full of energy. he was looking at it longingly. i ran and pushed him in. the light was sucking him into it. but he grabbed my arm, trying to pull himself out of it. i couldn't get him off me.

"'What have you done?' he asked. 'Why? Why now when I'm so close?'

"'because you deserve it.' i said. 'it's that simple.'

"'Nothing's that simple. And now you will suffer the consequences of your actions.' he said, his bones breaking apart. 'There must always be someone who bears this burden. And now that someone is you.'

"'what the fuck are you talking about?' i asked, and he just laughed.

"'You will know soon enough.' he was almost gone; i could barely hear his voice. 'If this is the way it has to be, then so be it. But know this: throwing me in here will not kill me. I will be everywhere at once.'

"'what?! wait! explain yourself!' it was too late. he had vanished, and i felt something pulse in my soul as the lights in the room flickered and the machine exploded. i clutched my sternum, wondering what the hell that was. alphys ran into the room, asking if i was alright. 'yeah, but dr. gaster…' i had been practicing this excuse for a while, turning on the tears. 'my father… he fell into that machine and… he's gone.'

"'Wh-Who?' she asked, tilting her head. i thought maybe she didn't hear me, so i repeated myself. 'Who's Dr. Gaster?' i couldn't believe she said that. the guy who gave her a job and she was working with for years, and she didn't remember him? i quickly figured the machine wiped everyone's memories of him or something. i got up and showed her the picture that she took of him, pap and me. 'O-Oh, Dr. Gaster!' she suddenly remembered upon seeing his face. 'Oh my God he's… g-gone?'

"'how come you didn't remember him just now?' i asked her.

"'I-I don't know… that w-was weird… I-I really didn't r-remember him.'

"'what the hell?!' i told her to come with me as i looked for asgore. he was watering the flowers – as usual. 'your highness, my father is gone.'

"'Oh, you had a father? I didn't know… I'm sorry.' he sympathetically smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. again, who could he forget his best friend, one of the few friends he had from the war days? one of the few friends he had left? i shook my head, showing him the picture, and just like that, he remembered. 'What?! Gaster is gone?' his voice boomed. i told him everything – almost everything – as we walked back to the lab, where i showed him the now broken device. i didn't tell them what he told me about not being dead, since i didn't want to give them hope that he could be brought back. it's impossible, anyway. that machine can't be fixed. and with this memory loss thing; it would be great if my brother didn't remember, in fact it would be a straight-up blessing. all i would have to do is never show him his face. 'We must tell Papyrus.' the king said.

"'NO!' i shouted, and they both jumped in surprise. i hadn't thought about this, telling them about what he'd done. honestly, all i wanted to do was kill that bastard, grab pap and leave, to go live in showdin like we had always wanted. but, what would it hurt telling them now? after all, dad couldn't punish us anymore. 'you don't know what that guy did to us.' i took the picture and put it back in my pocket. 'now that he's gone, i can show you.' i took them downstairs, past our bedroom where pap was still sleeping, and to a secret entrance by the end of the hall. turning on the light, the two gasped, looking over the instruments of torture he used on us. 'this one was his favorite.' i pointed to the dentist's chair that had meters, straps and a maniacal drill-like instrument attached to it.

"'Good God.' asgore said. 'I cannot believe this is real.'

"'I-It is.' alphys picked up a notebook with gaster's wingding symbols scribbled in it. 'He w-was trying t-to use Sans and Papyrus to b-break the b-barrier.'

"'His own sons?' the king gasped.

"'he wasn't our father. we were his clones, made only for that purpose.' i said, sighing in relief, happy to get this off my chest.

"'I know but… still…' asgore wanted to stand up for his friend, but how could he now that he knew the truth. 'So he didn't fall into the machine by accident, did he, Sans?' huh, he's smarter than i thought.

"'…no, i pushed him on purpose.' i said. 'but i didn't know that people's memory of him would disappear, but it will turn out to be helpful. i don't want papyrus to remember him! i want him to forget the torture, and be happy with me! so…' i fought back tears. 'listen, i'll keep working for you, your highness. i'm not much of a scientist, but i'm strong, and you need a new guard anyway, right? i'll do that, as long as you don't tell my brother anything, and we can live wherever we want.'

"'Now, now, slow down. I've never even seen you fight. You must prove to me you're strong, first.'

"'heh… no problem. could you two clear the room?' when they did, i raised my hand up, easily destroying the lab with my bone attacks and blasters, and dude was that cathartic. 'i can also do this.' i teleported behind them, scaring alphys.

"'Well then, you're hired.' asgore said, blown away. 'You could probably work two or three stations. And I promise to let you and your brother live wherever you desire, as well as keeping your secret.'

"'thanks.'

"'Great, you'll start working next week under Undyne.'

"'course, i would have rather worked under you." Sans blushed.

"You now work under me sometimes, when you're not working over me." Venus wiggled her eyebrows. "Workin' real hard. Can't think of anyone better to be my replacement."

"heh-heh." He laughed, but then quickly went back to frowning. "it seemed like everything was working out, but that thing that gaster told me about 'someone always bearing this burden' was riding in the back of my mind. what burden? well, a month later… i experienced my first reset. i was on the job in waterfall, and i hear some screaming, so i go check it out. i turn the corner, and this monster's getting brutally murdered by a yellow flower. the flower laughed and disappeared underground, and the monster was trying desperately to hold on. i ran up to him, not knowing what to do… and he turned to dust. i had never seen that happen before, and it was terrifying to think that all that's left of you after you die is dust, you know?

"i found the monster's family a week later, telling them what happened. they were so sad, and it hurt to see it. i feel like i'd failed my job. i was about to report to undyne, when all of a sudden, i'm standing in my home, not having teleported or anything. my brother comes up to me, asking if i was ready to watch the mtt show. it shouldn't have been on yet, but i looked at the clock, and it was a way different time than it was just a moment ago. he turns on the tv, and the date is back to ten days ago. i asked what the fuck was going on out loud, trying to explain what i'd just experienced, but he said i was just tired and should go to bed early.

"then i thought of the monster that died. i teleported to their house, and there he was inside, alive and kickin'. i couldn't fucking believe it. what was going on? 'Oh, so it's his sniveling brat that took his place, hm?' i turned around, seeing that flower below me.

"'who are you?'

"'Why, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!' it said. 'Guess your old man didn't talk about me, huh?'

"'who, gaster? he wasn't my old man.' i shook my head, not in the mood for conversation. 'are you the one that turned back time?'

"'It's not turning back time… it's starting over.' it smiled crookedly. 'I just wanted to see what would happen if I killed that guy. And now that I'm satisfied with the result, I can reset it.'

"'reset? that's what you call it?' i looked angrily at him. 'you're sick in the head.'

"'Looks like we're gonna be pals, since you're the new observer. That's good, cuz I was getting sick of the other guy.'

"'are you saying gaster had this problem?'

"'It's not a problem, it's a gift! You killed the last observer, now it's your job to take over for him!' i finally understood what my 'old man' had told me that day. this is my punishment. 'And it's your job to see all the possibilities that I can make of this world… AACK!' i stabbed him with a bone right through his fucked-up face.

"'yeah, i don't think so.' i said, yet as soon as i did, i was back at my house, and pap asked me again if i was ready to watch the mtt program. 'no…' the flower couldn't die. when he did, it would simply start over again. he would reset.

"and the living nightmare continued. sometimes it would reset to ten days, sometimes three, sometimes a whole year. i'd get work done and have to do it again, i'd get furniture and posters for my bedroom only for them to disappear while pap kept buying his over and over without knowing. i tried following gaster's notes, attempting to fix the machine, but i never could do it. i'd try to get rid of the flower, but he just would not stop no matter what i did. he even once killed pap… he's killed everyone at least once, even me. there's just nothing i can do… all i can do is watch." He put his forehead to his knees, not wanting to see her reaction. "you probably think i'm totally crazy."

"No, not crazy…" Venus said, while Sans peeked up at her. "But, it is hard to believe since nobody else sees this. It's funny… the second you started talking about a flower I remembered something: I had a nightmare with a flower in it, and that day was the day you started avoiding me."

"yes, other people are aware of the resets subconsciously through dreams, visions, or déjà vu." Sans picked his head up slightly. "lemme guess, you fought with the flower, and it shot you with its seeds."

"Y-Yeah…?" She went wide-eyed, wondering how he could've known that unless… it really happened, and he was really there.

"and you were dying in my arms… you told me something very important, probably the most important thing you could tell somebody." He said, and she put her hand over her mouth, her head spinning, unable to comprehend that this was the truth. She stood up, breathing heavily and about to cry. "gonna hurl?" He asked, sliding off the desk too.

"No, I'm just… oh my God, it's true, you're telling the truth… I didn't tell anyone about that nightmare… but it wasn't a nightmare, it was real! Oh my God! And I told you… that…" She paced the room a little. "Sans, you're not crazy. In fact, you're the only one of us that's sane!"

"heh, that's refreshing to hear." He looked at her, seeing big tears fall from her eyes. "whoa, what's with the crying?"

"Because having your life, your secrets, having that burden… I can't even imagine. It must be so hard… and I thought I had problems… I'm so sorry… I'm so…!"

"hey, we both had it tough. you could say we… have skeletons in our closets."

"Ha… hahaha!" She laughed and cried at the same time, embracing him tightly. "You know, Sans, I knew you were special from the day I met you. And it turns out I was right! You're so special and so important to me, so if you ever need me for anything, just say the word. And…" She pulled away, looking him directly in the eye-sockets. "I know that I'm repeating myself but I'll say it again anyway. I know you're probably not ready for this but… I love you."

"…" He stood there in silence for a while, looking at her beautiful face and eyes. "heh, i don't think i'm ever ready for that, even if i already knew it. it hurt to watch you die. here i thought i was immune to it all, but i'm not, especially when it's someone i love, like my brother… or you. i love you too… uh, what should i call you?"

"I'd prefer Venus." She smiled.

"then, i love you too, venus." He kissed her, and their magic energy swirled together, a symbol of their love for each other.

"You can call me Scorchia in the heat of the moment."

"when is it never that?" Sans joked.

"Oh, Sans, I'm so happy." She giggled, hugging him again.

"SANS? VENUS?" They heard Papyrus call for them.

"Shit." Venus looked towards the door. "Hey, I won't tell him about Gaster, but I do want to tell him my story."

"really? why?" Sans went to press a button on the wall that opened the stairway.

"He should know the responsibilities of a Royal Guardsman." She replied seriously. "He should really assess himself to determine if that's really what he wants to do with his life."

"jeez… what are you, his mom?"

"So can I tell him or not?"

"sure, but don't go too explicit with the details." He held his hand out to her.

"No problem." She took it, and they walked up the stairs together. "By the way, you better not be a skeleton in the closet, if you catch my drift."

"nah, not me."

"I dunno, I see the way you look at Grillby…"

"dude, it's the ketchup in his hand, not him."

And with that, Sans was screwed for the rest of his life.

:::

A/N: You always gotta end it with a joke. The story's technically not over. I got some sexy fillers coming before the end, though. Let me know how you like the story by commenting and reviewing!

Taru-chan


	13. Gold

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 13: Gold

:::

"Hello!" Venus walked into the skeleton brothers' house. She didn't need to knock anymore; after all, it's been a year and a half since they've all known each other. She had a busy couple of weeks and couldn't hang with Sans much, but she wanted to make up for that tonight.

"GREETINGS, VENUS!" Papyrus came out from the kitchen, stirring sauce ingredients in a pot. "I'M AFRAID SANS ISN'T HOME YET!"

"Why not, is Undyne working him to the bone again?" She joked.

"I DON'T THINK SO." Pap replied, ignoring the quip. "HE MIGHT BE TALKING WITH HIS NEW FRIEND."

"New friend?" She repeated. "I haven't heard about this friend."

"YES, HE MADE THIS FRIEND ABOUT A WEEK AGO!" He went back in the kitchen and Venus followed. "SHE LIVES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR TO THE RUINS!"

"She?" Her tone was darker.

"APPARENTLY, SHE LIKES KNOCK-KNOCK JOKES LIKE MY BROTHER. HE WAS PRACTICING THEM ON THE DOOR INSTEAD OF WORKING, AND THEN ONE DAY HE HEARS AN ANSWER! AMAZING; I DIDN"T THINK ANYBODY LIVED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR ANYMORE! SO THEY TELL EACH OTHER JOKES ALL THE TIME, NOW." He smiled.

"Huh." Was all she said. She didn't like the sound of this: her boyfriend exchanging knock-knock jokes with a mystery woman that she hears about from his brother? Now, she usually wasn't one to get jealous. Sure, she would joke about Sans and Grillby (Sansby, she called it), but it wasn't serious. And her friends were a little flirty with him but she knew they didn't mean anything by it. This just seems weird. "Well, I'm gonna go, then."

"REALLY? YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY AND TRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS' NEW PASTA SAUCE?"

"No thanks, buddy. See ya." She said, heading out the door, her face turning into a scowl. She would be back in a moment… she just needed to grab some tools.

:::

"shin-gles. heh… good one." Sans thought about that joke as he walked into his home, greeted by Papyrus as usual. Saying that he already ate at Grillby's and doesn't want any spaghetti, he trudged up the stairs, opening the door to his room and walking inside while taking off his jacket. "huh?" He thought he saw something in the darkness. He turned on the light and jumped in surprise, seeing his girlfriend sitting in his desk chair, with a trench coat on and black, leather high-heeled boots, her legs and arms crossed. She must have come in through the balcony door. She grinned at him evilly… very evilly. He was in trouble.

"SANS, IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus yelled up the stairs.

"um, no… i thought there was a mouse in my room but it was just a sock." He made up. "i'm going to bed now, goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT, BROTHER!" He said while Sans shut and locked the door. He turned to her, staying as calm as he could.

"Hello, Sans." Venus finally spoke. "Late work day, today?"

"yeah, i was… talkin' with this old lady who lives on the other side of the ruins door." Sans replied.

"Oh, really. First time I'm hearing about it… from you." She tilted her head. "I heard it from your brother just a couple of hours ago."

"uh… am i in actual trouble or are we just playing?" He was nervous.

"That depends on your answers." She said before sprinting up to him, throwing him in the chair, and tying his wrists to the spindles with an elastic strap. That all happened in a span of under 2 seconds. She hasn't lost her speed at all since her Royal Guard days.

"shit!" He said in surprise.

"Keep quiet. You don't want Papyrus to hear us, now do you?" She asked, putting a finger to her lips. She opened the coat slightly, pulling out a riding crop and whacking it in her hand. Sans gulped. "Now, why haven't you told me about this woman?"

"no reason, i mean… you were busy…"

"And you spend long evenings talking and joking with her…"

"she's a lonely old lady."

"Have you seen her?"

"no…"

"Then how do you know she's old?"

"because she said so herself! and she sounds old, anyway." She whacked him in the ribs with the riding crop. "ah!"

"Like you can trust that. Joking around with a mystery woman… do you fantasize about what she looks like?" Venus snarled.

"fantasize is the wrong word… i wonder… angh!" She whipped him again.

"Is she funnier than me, Sans? Huh?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, twisting it to cut off his air supply.

"no, of course not!" He choked out. "please, i didn't think it was such a big deal… i'm sorry! i'd never cheat on you, you know that! i got no-'body' else! babe, please… believe me…"

"Hmm…" She let go of his shirt, and he breathed sharply. "Of course I believe you. But I want two things: one, I want to meet this old lady tomorrow morning."

"sure, absolutely." Sans nodded. "what else?"

"I still want to punish you."

"what, why?"

"For being too fucking cute all tied up like that." She smiled, taking off her trench coat to reveal a corset that had skeleton hands on the breasts, looking like they were grabbing them, and matching bikini-like bottoms where the hands are grabbing her ass.

 **A/N: The rest of this is pure smut. If you want to read it, go to archiveofourown DOT ORG where my username is fieryhotaru. Thank you very much.**

 **:::**


	14. Silver

Blue, Orange, and Green

:::

Chapter 14: Silver

:::

"So, what's this lady's name?" Venus asked as she and Sans strolled to his station in Snowdin.

"i dunno." He shrugged.

"How could you not know? Have you been doing nothing but knock-knock jokes with her?"

"no… some of them are regular jokes." He winked up at her. She scowled at him. "hey, after a few exchanges i introduced myself, but all i got in response was 'oh, i'm just an old lady.'"

"Well then, she's obviously hiding herself from something. I know, I'm an expert on the subject." She put her fingers to her chin. "She lives behind a sealed door, in the ruins where no one lives anymore, or so everyone thinks."

"you're readin' a lot into this." Sans said. "she could have just been left behind all those years ago, either that or decided to stay."

"But she didn't tell you her freakin' name." She argues. "She didn't even have a fake name ready or anything. Don't you think that's the most suspicious thing a person can do right off the bat?"

"how should i know? i'm not a baseball player." He shrugged again. Venus face-palmed. They arrived at his station. "i forgot to mention, but she's not always here. last week she was here around this time, but she's usually here in the evenings."

"Well, I got all day." She crossed her arms.

"are you sure about that?" Sans asked, looking at her. She pretended to cross her arms in determination, but she actually did it because she was already cold. A huge, cartoonish booger dripped out of her nostril. He cracked up laughing.

"Shut up, you bag o' dicks!" She stomped her foot, sniffing up the booger. "I can't help it if I'm half-reptile."

"aw babe, you're still drippin' with beau-gy." He snickered, and she made a pouty-face.

"Let's just get to the door." She said with a nasally voice.

:::

They didn't have to wait long. They heard a knock-knock on the other side of the door as they leaned against it. "Knock-knock." Said the person on the other side. Yes, definitively an older woman, but not that old.

"who's there?" Sans asked.

"Avenue."

"avenue who?"

"Avenue knocked on this door before?" The woman said before giggling. They both laughed, but Venus pretended not to hear that one before. "Oh, I hear two laughs today! My audience is growing."

"hey, lady, i brought my girlfriend today."

"Hi, I'm Venus." She waved awkwardly at the door.

"You are Venus? Sans has told me a lot about you." The lady said, still not saying her name.

"He… He has?" She looked at her boyfriend, who was blushing and smiling. "That's good to hear, well, depending on what he said." She smiled, too.

"He told me that you perform for a living, and that you're very talented, lovely, funny and smart."

"aw, lady…" Sans put his hood up, hiding his face. Venus blushed bright red.

"He said that, huh?" She said. "I think he's funny and smart too, and totally adorable." She looked at him, and could see the cyan blush under that hood. She and the lady giggled like school friends. "Are you the only person living over there?" Venus decided to get to the point.

"Well… not necessarily." The woman explained. "There are Froggits and Whimsuns, little spiders, and a ghost comes by every so often and lies in the leaves, and… others." She kind of trailed off at the end.

"You're not trapped there, are you? Maybe we could try…"

"No, no… I chose to live here. It's simply my home. I like to say I'm the Caretaker of the Ruins." She really did sound lonely, but also insistent. Venus observed the door, which was quite large and purple with the Delta Rune engraved on it, and when it was touched it emitted rainbow-colored light, indicating a very powerful sealing magic was in place, here. The only person who could undo it is the person who created it. She doesn't recall King Asgore ever saying that the Ruins were off-limits or to put a barrier here; if he did, he would have ordered his Guard to check on this every once in a while. This place has been sealed for so long, yet nobody really cares because nobody wants to live in the Ruins on account of it being small. And yet… humans always come through this door. Can they just go through it because their souls are so strong, or does the person who created the seal undo it for them? "Are you still there, child?"

"Uh, yeah… sorry. I was just thinkin' of a good joke." Venus cleared her throat. "What does an alcoholic ghost drink?"

"What?"

"BOOs." She said, and Sans and the lady laughed.

"You're just as funny as Sans." The woman said. "The two of you make a cute couple."

"Yeah, I agree." Venus smiled at her boyfriend, and he smiled back.

:::

"Well, I have to admit, she's a nice lady." Venus told Sans on their way to lunch.

"told you so."

"But I am still suspicious of her."

"seriously?" He rolled his 'eyes'.

"Did you hear how she cut me off when I offered to unseal the door?" She threw her arms out to the sides. "She's probably the one who did it! But why? Why doesn't she want anyone in or out?"

"take it easy, girlock holmes." He patted her on the back. "you don't need to worry your pretty little head over it."

"No, but you should be worrying your pretty little head over it, Sherlock 'Bones'." She pulled him close making it hard to walk.

"you think i'm pretty~?" Sans fluttered his eyelids.

"No, you're 'sansome'." She winked. He laughed, blushing again. "And I was very wrong about you and her. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"it's fine, you can stop apologizing."

"At the very least…" She turned him so they were facing each other. "You should have a turn to punish me."

"punish you?" Sans smirked, realizing what she was talking about. They'd done some light BDSM before (not counting last night), but the skeleton had wanted to try this thing he always had up his sleeve… "a'ight, if that's what you want. just give me a night or two to rest up… to accumulate magic."

"Ooo, okay." Venus nodded. "You better punish me real good."

:::

 **A/N: The rest of this chapter is R18. Please check it out at AO3 DOT ORG under the username fieryhotaru.**

:::

A/N: Yeah, okay that took a long time, sorry. Ya gotta be in the mood for this shit, you know? Also, only a few people have been paying me in comments like I asked, especially Ben10fan4 who's the freaking best, so it's kinda hard to find inspiration when no one's responding to your work. One more chapter, and that will be the end; I will not be posting that chapter on FF. To those who read there, I bid ye farewell, and/or please read it on AO3. Bye!

Taru-chan

 **UPDATE: I have a new Sans/Venus story on ao3 called Rainbow. I can't post the link, but just go to AO3 DOT ORG and search for my username there, which is fieryhotaru. Thanks again!**


End file.
